Dark feelings
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: CAPS 5 UP, Aqui no colocare nada que os adelante algo de los capitulos tienen que leerlos... solo les dire que Les he agregado un cap Extra o mejor dicho un final diferente de la historia, Aqui se Acaba Dark Feelings Gracias por haberla leido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como están, este es mi primer fiction en esta pagina por lo que espero que al menos a un par o incluso a una solitaria persona le agrade lo que aquí escribo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, no me pertenece, este fic no esta hecho con fin de lucro alguno.**_

**_I don´t own Teen Titans._**

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Polizon hacia Azarath**_

Estaba en una tranquila y muy apacible noche de verano, durmiendo sin problema alguno cuando ese sueño comenzó a frecuentar mi descanso. Imágenes de mi persona siendo rescatada de la autocompasión y del miedo por un buen amigo... Robin... ese gran compañero que casi lo perdió todo por ayudarme... Estaba profundamente agradecida con el... y con la confianza que me había entregado. Pero no era esta la razón por la cual el sueño me perturbaba... era ese sentimiento de angustia y el fuerte latido de mi corazón cuando el se acercaba a mi... me tomaba con sus calidos brazos y me arrullaba para calmarme, darme confianza en mi misma... cada movimiento suyo hacia que ese momento fuese único... y al final es cuando el sueño toma un giro distinto a lo que había sucedido en la realidad, y era que ambos nos colocásemos frente a frente, y nos acercáramos a tal punto de que nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, que casi podíamos... .- En medio de la madrugada me despertaba bruscamente como cualquier persona, justo después de haber tenido una pesadilla aterradora... estaba asustada, empapada en sudor... Pero había algo diferente en mi, algo nuevo que una persona normal despertando de una pesadilla no debía sentir, un sentimiento reciente y extraño para mi, era un molesto pero agradable cosquilleo en mi vientre. Pero lo que verdaderamente me sonrojo y aterro, era que cuando me examine mas a fondo... pude percatarme de la Horrible verdad.

¿Había tenido un sueño húmedo con Robin?... no era posible... es solo mi compañero... además... nunca antes había tenido esta clase de sueños... por nadie... Me tenia petrificada... asustada, y me sentía por sobre todo sucia. Me cambie rápidamente de ropa y salí de mi habitación en silencio... Eran las 4:50 AM. Por lo que por nada del mundo quería llamar la atención de alguno de los chicos. Y mucho menos de la curiosa y por sobretodo escandalosa Starfire.

Después de pasar ese trago amargo de mi vida, comencé a subir lentamente las escaleras de la torre T, claro que para meditar un poco en la corta noche que se acercaba a su fin. Al menos quería recibir la luz del amanecer purificando mi cuerpo y limpiándolo de lo que acababa de suceder... al mismo tiempo muy dentro de mi quería saber la razón por la cual mis sueños me perturbaban de tal forma... y por que Robin estaba involucrado en todo ello. Por eso decidí esculcar en mi pasado... y ver por cual razón me sentía así con mi compañero de equipo.

Recuerdo mi vida en Azarath... era dura... ser hija de Trigon hacia que las personas a veces me excluyeran de sus círculos sociales... crecí en un entorno no hostil pero si duro.

A diario las pesadillas de que Trigon había destruido a mis amigos y la tierra en su ansia de dominar el universo... me agobiaban por completo. A veces incluso me preguntaba... si cuando salía a combatir el crimen con ellos, era tan solo un sueño.

Hasta que sucedió... La profecía estaba iluminándose en mi cuerpo dando a relucir que el tiempo de la "joya" había llegado... yo seria el portal por el cual Trigon se liberaría... y por medio de mi, comenzaría la destrucción de la tierra, y luego del universo.

Pero todo había terminado, bien al final pude vencer a mi padre con lo que había aprendido en Azarath y con el amor de mis amigos incluida mi madre pude vencerle... liberarme de su sombra fue lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido... tal vez no para siempre pero si por un buen y muy largo tiempo. Estaba al menos alegre... o eso creía... me sentía extraña cuando Robin me ayudaba, cuando solo podía autocompadecerme... Robin apareció allí entregándome su confianza... cuando me tocaba mi corazón latía con furia... incansable... e imparable.

Mas aun cuando le abrase y me coloque cerca de su pecho... pudiendo percatarme mas a fondo del calor de su ser, y del dulce olor de su respiración. Me di cuenta de que me sentía bien... como nunca antes me había sentido... bueno al menos solo una persona me había hecho sentirme de tal forma... y fue el Paladín encerrado en un antiguo libro de hechicería... Malchior era su nombre... había sido el primer chico que me trataba bien estudiaba a gusto con el... el roce de su mano me bastaba para sentirme viva... era solo papel... pero apreciaba a ese sujeto... y estudie todo lo posible para lograr liberarlo... y poder sentir su piel junto a la mía... por primera vez, para que así cuando nuestras manos se juntaran formaran una sola entidad.

Pero me engaño... el primer chico que quise me engaño... Malchior era el maligno hechicero que había sido encerrado. Y no el Paladín. Me sentía usada... sucia... por que lo que me había estado enseñando era magia negra... Lo odie... y lo odiare toda mi vida... desde ese día había jurado que mi corazón estaría cerrado... pero Robin... ese chico... lo hacia latir incluso mas que Malchior.

Porque... Porque... me preguntaba con frecuencia... hasta que el molesto sonido de la voz del chico bestia... me interrumpió de nuevo... Me salí del trance algo confundida... y con temor a una predecible respuesta pregunte...

-. En que te puedo ayudar... esta vez... chico bestia...

-. Oye dime que quieres desayunar... ¿Huevos cocidos o Tofu al horno?.-

.. por tu bien chico bestia desaparece de mi vista, no estoy de humor... vete o no responderé por mis acciones...Cuantas veces debo decirte que, Jamás JAMAS ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY MEDITANDO.-

. Pero que delicada eres... Sabes... deberías tomarte las cosas con mas calma... así por lo menos podríamos divertirnos un poco... y entonces así... .-

Si las miradas mataran, el chico bestia estaría muerto desde el día en que lo conocí... aun no se como me he acostumbrado a alguien como el, aunque si mal no recuerdo... me costo todo un año en aceptarlo... pero creo que me tomara toda la vida acoplarme realmente a el... mire hacia el horizonte y pude observar que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente... al parecer ya eran mas de las 8:20 AM. Podía sentir que el chico bestia estaba dándome su típico discurso de "Que es lo que sucede contigo, que los amigos no se tratan así... etc... etc... etc".

A veces parecía que el chico bestia no entendía que realmente, aunque me agradase... yo no era alguien que vivía su vida al mismo ritmo que el... Jamás podría cambiar mi vida... ya estaba muy dentro de mi... además me gustaba como era.

Sin mas que agregar me dirigí a la cocina para darme cuenta de algo extraño, algo tan atípico que me llego incluso a dar un raro sentimiento de dolor e ira al mismo tiempo. Robin estaba allí sentado conversando tan cerca de Starfire, que prácticamente se estaban abrazando el uno del otro. Sin contemplaciones apreté mi puño de tal manera que parte de mi uniforme estaba desgarrado. Por un leve momento casi perdí el control de mis poderes y las pantallas que me estaban rodeando comenzaron a desquebrajarse. El sonido de la fuerte voz de Starfire dirigiéndose a mi con tanta alegría de verme rompió ese estado tan extraño... cuando me di cuenta de lo que pude haber hecho me asuste... ¿era natural?... nunca antes había sentido esa sensación... que era... y porque me estaba atacando en ese preciso momento.

-. ¿Raven estas bien... te vez un poco extraña... aun mas de lo usual... algo malo esta ocurriendo en tu vida.?.-

Me sorprendió mucho la manera en como aun me trata Starfire... realmente es una persona de sentimientos sencillos... prácticamente a veces se comportaba como una pequeña niña de 9 años. Pero al parecer aun así... podía conquistar el corazón de Robin. Acaso es eso lo que el estaba buscando en una chica. Una inocencia desmedida y un espíritu innegablemente vivas y alegre.

.- Raven... Raven... por favor responde. Pronuncio con un tono de preocupación la pelirroja.

Le mire fijamente y trate de examinarle... que tenia ella que no tuviese yo... que acaso no soy del tipo de chica de Robin... -. No... no me pasa nada chicos solo estoy... algo agotada, solo quiero ir a meditar un poco para controlarme. No hay problema alguno... ni nada de que preocuparse... .- intente esbozar una sonrisa... pero no era algo muy natural en mi... además... no sentía nada que me hiciera sentir de tal forma como para sonreír.

Estaba algo confundida... por lo que me coloque una mano en la cabeza intentando calmarme al tocarme la sien, y concentrarme en controlar todas mis emociones... pero todo fue en vano... cuando la vos seria y preocupada de Robin se introdujo en el escenario.

-. Raven... ocurre algo malo... te noto muy diferente a como eres... usualmente... .- Mire fijamente su rostro... estaba casi desnudo... solo lo cubría esa delgada capa de tela de su oscuro antifaz... nunca alguno de nosotros había podido observar a Robin sin su antifaz... si mal no recuerdo, incluso rememorando las veces que entre en su memoria... y logre esbozar escenas de su pasado... aun así no conocía al verdadero Robin.

-. No tranquilos chicos... solo tengo que descansar... y todo estará normal como siempre .- sin esperar a que los chicos, incluidos cyborg y chico bestia me preguntasen que era lo que me ocurría, me dirigí a mi cuarto con el simple motivo de ir por un leve momento a Azarath y preguntarle a mi madre... que era por lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto... los chicos preocupados por el estado de su compañera discutían quien era el "valiente" que se adentraría a los dominios de Raven para intentar escudriñar una respuesta por su parte.

-. No hay nadie que se resista a una alegre canción Tamanariana .- decía con una gran sonrisa Starfire -. Raven lo que necesita es estar un momento a solas... Interrumpía pensativo Robin.

-. Lo siento Robin pero debido a las ultimas circunstancias, dejarla sola no es la mejor opción, tal vez esta siendo acosada por Trigon de nuevo. .- añadía un analítico Cyborg.-

-. Aquí lo único que sucede es que ella jamás se relaja... siempre esta con esas cosas de la meditación y lo oscuro... viejo te digo que ella debe estar mas relajada mas en onda, tal vez se siente mal por tanta seriedad y eso... por eso yo creo que.

Nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería en estos momentos de alta tensión... Robin interrumpía a un molesto chico bestia con un tono fuerte y severo. -. YA BASTA CHICO BESTIA .-

La mirada atónita de Starfire, Cyborg y por supuesto un muy sorprendido Chico Bestia que no tardo en replicar el regaño .- Oye viejo que es lo que te sucede por que estas tan raro.-

-. Robin que es lo que te ocurre... jamás te he visto tan enojado... .- Este miro a través de su antifaz a la chica de rojo cabello y le responde rápidamente sin dudar.

.- Starfire... tu también deberías entenderme, cuando el titiritero nos ataco pudiste compenetrarte un poco mas con ella... entender mas de la razón por la cual actúa de esa manera. Ha tenido una vida dura... desde el momento de su nacimiento. Si es posible la respeto por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y mas aun porque ha escogido el camino mas difícil para confrontarla. El camino del bien... Yo he logrado entenderla... si es posible al mismo nivel que cuando intercambiaste cuerpos con ella Starfire .-

-. La chica colocaba una cara de seriedad asintiendo .- Robin habla con la verdad... ella a pasado por mucho... y el criticar su modo de ser en vez de apoyarla es algo egoísta.

-. Cyborg discernía de la teoría que había planteado anteriormente, .- Realmente lo había pasado por alto... pero la verdad... también había olvidado que ella es una persona con sentimientos... Tal vez esta estresada. Oye que dices tu bestita

-. La verdad también estaba algo preocupado por ella, pero creo que no he respetado su modo de vivir... tal vez la he presionado mucho.-

-. Yo opino que Robin debe hablar con ella .- añadió Starfire... .- es quien mas le entiende, además es el líder del equipo creo que es parte de su rol de líder .-

Cyborg y Chico Bestia asistían ante un no extrañado Robin... quien afirmó con su cabeza

-. intentare hablar con ella... Esperenme aquí y estén atentos a cualquier evento irregular que suceda en la ciudad.-

_**El camino hacia el cuarto de Raven se hacia mas tétrico a medida que avanzaba... se notaba algunos daños en la estructura de la torre T, monitores dañados, puertas destrozadas y las paredes desquebrajadas. Todo el escenario hacia que perdiera poco a poco la confianza en mi suposición... algo malo le estaba sucediendo a Raven... acelere mi paso con ansias de encontrarme de nuevo con ella. Por el radio les di aviso a los chicos que debían monitorear la habitación de Raven, y que si pueden debían venir lo mas rápido posible para darle apoyo moral... y ayudarle con cualquier tema posible... Fue cuando sentí una fuerte ventisca que inundó el pasillo a gran velocidad; y seguido de ello una gran y fuerte Luz. **_

_**Me apresure temiendo lo peor... pero cuando logre entrar a su cuarto ella estaba desapareciendo poco a poco... no lo dude dos veces, me arroje y la tome de la palma... pero al parecer la fuerza que nos empujaba hacia el otro lado era demasiado fuerte y comenzó a arrastrarme junto con ella. Solo me dio tiempo para voltear y ver a mis amigos acercarse lentamente pero sin sentido... el túnel se cerro demasiado rápido y solo Raven y yo estábamos dentro de el... No sabia que sucedía pero creo que lo descubriría al otro lado del túnel. **_

_**Extrañamente me sentía somnoliento, el túnel casi era como un ser viviente que extraía mi energía... a medida que el tiempo pasaba el sueño me consumía con mas voracidad... al final mis parpados pesaban tanto que no pude abrirlos mas... solo pude sentir como el cansancio me derrotaba por completo...**_

-. Me sentía extraña cuando vi a Robin en ese instante preguntando por como me sentía... me sentía calmada y mi corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza que pensé que perdería la razón por completo... pero los recuerdos de que el estaba enamorado de Starfire hacían que perdiera por breves momentos la razón; por eso había decidido el irme por unos días a Azarath... y librarme de mis dudas. Pero algo que no me esperaba sucedió... Robin fue atraído por mi... No esperaba que me sujetase de la mano... y sin desearlo... lo traje conmigo... Lamentablemente Robin no esta preparado para un viaje de este tipo... por lo que perdía energía innecesariamente... cuando pude tomarlo estaba dormido... y flotaba lentamente en el agujero de gusano. Acelere el paso mientras llevaba conmigo a Robin... no se porque pero a medida que lo observaba mi corazón comenzaba a querer salir de mi pecho... miraba todo su rostro... los recuerdos de ese sueño donde nos besábamos... hacia que cuerpo temblase y mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Por fin había llegado a Azarath... con robin acuestas... pero la gravedad de la zona no me dejo cargarlo por mucho tiempo por lo que callo encima de mi sin remedio... intente recudir el impacto colocándole delicadamente en mi pecho claro que no había pensado bien la escena... ya que mi madre Arella, me sorprendió con un chico inconsciente... muy cerca de mi pecho.

-. Raven que ocurre por lo general no actúas de esta manera y menos aun dejarías que un chico estuviese tan cerca de ti como lo esta el .- pregunto claramente sorprendida su madre... era algo que no se esperaba ver de parte de su hija.

-. Madre... algo me esta sucediendo... no puedo controlar mis poderes a gusto, y el... El es el culpable... Arella... madre... el .- No había terminado de relatar lo que me sucedía cuando ella comenzó a mirarlo con mucho detenimiento... en ese instante comprendí... la conocía tan bien que sabia que en ese momento la salud de Robin era mas importante que mis inquietudes... Sabia que luego con mas calma podría relatarle todo lo que me sucedía.

Subimos a robin a lo que antes fue mi habitación... fría... llena de libros y por sobre todo oscura... pero claro con una gran cama donde podía reposar mis cansados ojos después de estudiar mucho en mi infancia; recosté su cabeza en mi confiable almohada... solo ella sabe cuantas veces sufrí e incluso llore sobre ella, solo ella noto como mi corazón se enfriaba a medida que crecía y como mis emociones comenzaban a desaparecer a medida de que el tiempo avanzaba hasta ser la típica chica seria, meditante y oscura que soy. Pero ahora conocía a alguien mas... alguien que esta causando caos en mi mundo. Y debía descubrir el porque.

Descendí de mi habitación lentamente intentando calmar mi corazón... justo antes de levantarme de la cama acaricie sus cabellos y estuve apunto de quitarle el antifaz... pero por respeto a quien es mi líder y compañero de lucha decidí dejarla allí... lo que mas me incomodo es que de nuevo tuve esa "repugnante" idea de besarlo. Al final cuando pude llegar a descender mi madre ya estaba allí esperándome. Muy seria en su mirada... y por supuesto de pensamiento.

-. Raven querida cuéntamelo todo... que es lo que te sucede... si mal no recuerdo jamás te había visto comportándote así aun yo que soy tu madre .-

Le mire algo confundida ni yo misma sabia en realidad que me pasaba... ya ni siquiera podía tener mis oscuros pensamientos... en paz ni calma porque Robin aparecía en todos ellos. -. Madre... realmente no se que ocurre... desde que tuve una experiencia directa entre Robin y mis emociones las cosas han cambiado... madre no dejo de pensar en el... se presenta en mis sueños, pesadillas e ilusiones... mi corazón late fuertemente cuando se acerca a mi... y un extraño sentimiento de ira y dolor me agobia cuando otra chica se le acerca. Madre... me es desagradable lo que estoy sintiendo... inclusive por las noches... en mis sueños... yo... yo.. .-

-. Ni una palabra mas querida Raven lo que sientes es tan obvio que seria un pecado mortal no decírtelo mi querida niña... estas enamorada de este chico. Por eso su presencia constante en tus sueños , pesadillas e ilusiones .- Proclamaba en un tono de ternura la mujer de esbelta silueta. Mientras que su hija le miraba con terror... como era posible... ella jamás había sentido Amor verdadero... solo atracción... Malchior fue el primer chico en hacer que yo me fijara en el... pero jamás sentí amor por el. Pensaba con afán en conseguir una respuesta cuando Arella me sujeto en sus brazos... era un abrazo para ser exacto. Tenia ya varios años sin recibir un relajante abrazo por parte de mi madre.

-. Mi querida niña... eso forma parte de una vida normal... al fin estas convirtiéndote en una mujer y muy rápidamente... tanto que no te estas dando cuenta... Siempre has sido una chica seria... y no has mostrado al menos delante de mi un interés en los chicos... pero llega una etapa en la vida en la que los sentimientos florecen... y cuando el cuerpo mismo comienza a desear encontrar su parte que lo complemente adecuadamente .-, Mi madre siempre me hablaba lo que pensaba sin dudarlo... pero esta vez... no sabia si aceptar sus comentarios... algunos incluso me parecían inadmisibles... no es mi intención pero... la verdad jamás me había interesado en los chicos y creo que esa decisión permanecería tan firme como el concreto.

-. Pero el concreto mi querida hija a medida que la tierra se mueve y cambia se desquebraja... dando así la oportunidad de dar un cambio de materiales... nuevos y mas resistentes para soportar así los cambios que efectúa la vida .-

-. MADRE... por favor... no espíes mis pensamientos... Realmente no quiero cambiar... no es lo que deseo. Tampoco deseo tener estos sentimientos hacia Robin... solo quiero que me limpies de todo pensamiento impuro y que me regreses a la normalidad madre. No necesito nada que complemente mi alma.-.

-. NO SEAS TONTA RAVEN... .- pronuncio en un tono grave una preocupada madre al ver que su hija no deseaba entender lo que la vida le ofrecía, y que no quería crecer con ella. Raven simplemente no supo como reaccionar... Ante el regaño de Arella. Pero todo se calmo cuando ella le pidió que se sentase allí para explicarle algo un poco diferente a lo que ella esperaba que le dijesen.

-. Mi querida Raven. Cada ser es un alma incompleta que busca su otra mitad con desesperación y afano... Somos como pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas en el gran universo, que siempre buscan las piezas que mejor encajen con nuestra silueta... claro que todos formamos parte de la gran creación... y todos nos movemos según los designios que tomamos para nuestro destino. Pero tarde o temprano... te llegara el día en que necesites estar con ese ser especial... Los amigos son para siempre... pero no siempre estarán allí para apoyarte cuando lo necesites... tarde o temprano ellos se encontraran con su pieza gemela y le darán mas tiempo a ese ser especial para conservarlo lo mas que puedan a su lado .-

-. PERO MADRE... como se yo quien es mi pieza gemela.- pregunto una Casi tímida raven que se ocultaba como es de costumbre en las sombras de su capucha. Arella mirándole con dulzura... respondió sin duda en su comentario.

-. Querida lo sabrás para cuando sea el momento... tu y solo tu sabrás quien es ese ser especial que iluminara tu sendero... y que encajara a tu lado toda la vida. -

-. entonces madre... estoy... ena... e... ya sabes de... Robin .-

-. Eso solo tu lo sabes querida... es un chico guapo... su aura emana soledad... y mucho dolor por su pasado... el cual oculta con una furia algo desmedida para con el mal... y una terquedad insuperable... pero es una buena persona... en cierta manera me recuerda mucho a ti raven. . -

-. Oh... madre... no digas esas cosas... sabes que de verdad no quiero recordar nada de mi pasado... lo he sepultado ya junto con mi padre... .-

-. Tu padre... jamás será derrotado u oculto eternamente... pero tu pasado no debe jamás ser un peso que retrase tu futuro... por lo que yo se la promesa absoluta de tu nacimiento la modificaste tu misma... ya sabes como derrotar a Trigon... solo debes tener mas confianza en ti misma. Y en las personas que de verdad confían en ti ciegamente. .-

-. Tal vez no lo entienda, y te confieso que no me agrada mucho la idea... pero lo que no entiendo es por que ese sentimiento de ira y dolor que siento cuando lo vi con otra chica.-

-. Eso querida se llaman celos... debes aprender a controlarlos... son peligrosos... puedes herir a alguien sin desearlo o incluso herirte a ti misma en el proceso. Para eso debes meditar y controlar mas tus poderes... y sobre todo la ansiedad. Oye dime que crees si llevamos a tu amiguito a las praderas de Azarath a pasar un buen rato con nosotras... tal vez allí pueda ganarte un premio extra con el no crees.

-. A que te refieres con... premio... ex... tra .- pronuncio curiosa... pero algo temerosa de la respuesta de su madre, quien solo sonreía levemente por la pregunta de su hija y añadió .-

-. Oh Raven a veces eres tan inocente lo sabias. Vamos... debemos ir a visitarlo... creo que puede despertar muy pronto querida. Oh... lo olvidaba... Debemos evitar que Arkanos sepa que estas de regreso aquí y con alguien mas. .-

-. Arka... nos... el aun esta... aquí... y sigue molesto por lo que le hice .- preguntaba con aires de no darle importancia... solo escuchaba lo que su madre decía a medida que caminaban juntas.

-. El... aun no te perdona... de hecho aun me insiste en el mismo tema... debes admitir que es un chico... tenaz... y persistente. No lo crees .-

-. Puede que sea cualquier cosa pero jamás cederé ante sus peticiones... no soy un objeto que puedan manipular a la voluntad de otros... .-

-. Sabes... en cierta manera tienes tanta razón en ese asunto que no cuestiono nada de lo que digas, pero no haz... no lo mejor será averiguarlo a su debido tiempo .-

_-. **Mientras tanto Robin despertaba del sueño inducido por la falta de energía**... .- _

El chico abría sus ojos con pesadez... sus parpados aun se sentían algo pesados... pero el amargo sabor de un lugar desconocido para cualquier persona, hace que cualquier sentimiento de sueño o dolor desaparezca casi instantáneamente. Pero claro estando entrenado como un arma humana, se levanto rápidamente y aprovecho sus armas para colarse por un vitral en medio del techo de la habitación.

-. Donde demonios estoy... no reconozco nada de este sitio... Titanes... respondan... -.pero el silencio de su comunicador precedido por la constante y muy molesta interferencia hacia que todo fuese en vano. -.

-. Debo encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar... y mas importante es... saber... donde estoy .- Sin detenerse comenzó a explorar terreno saltando de edificio en edificio, sin darse cuenta de que varios individuos han colocado sus ojos en el.

-. Oh no... no puede ser... madre debemos encontrarlo... rápido. .-

-. A que te refieres Raven... .-

-. Es... robin... se ha... marchado... .-

-. Como lo sabes... hija si ni siquiera he abierto la puer... ta... Raven dime como sabes que el ya no estaba aquí .-

-. Arella... debo confesar que... yo... poseo... un enlace mental con... el .-

El rostro algo sorprendido de la madre de raven hacia que todo pareciera tan lento que daba la ilusión de que el tiempo se había detenido... -. Por Azarath... sabes lo personal que es ese enlace... entonces si tienes algo valioso e importante con este chico... es el destino mi querida... o pura casualidad no lo se... pero es esencial que lo encuentres antes de...

Una gran explosión interrumpía la platica entre madre e hija quienes temían lo peor... ambas se transportaron con su energía hacia el lugar mas cercano de la explosión... al aparecer descubren que ya Robin se había topado con los guardas de Azarath... los cuales son comandados por Arkanos un codicioso brujo que ha estado estudiando por 1000 años en Azarath para ser el mas poderoso del universo. Posee el don de la juventud eterna por lo que siempre tiene la apariencia de un chico de 18 años... esbelto... de cabello blanco y ojos tan verdes como el jade. En sus manos poseía dos extrañas muñequeras... al parecer eran objetos sagrados que había obtenido en uno de sus viajes por el universo... ninguna de las dos chicas lograba descubrir su verdadero significado. Pero lo que mas nerviosas las colocaba era que Robin se estaba enfrentando a Arkanos y a su pandilla solo... sin saber siquiera en lo que se había metido.

Arella preocupada intento ayudar pero fue bloqueada por los guardas del lugar...

-. Debemos ayudarlo esta indefenso ante Arkanos... Raven... .-

-. Madre descuida... Robin puede ser cualquier cosa pero no un chico fácil de derrotar... solo mira con atención... y prepárate para sorprenderte .-

Robin esquivaba las ráfagas de energía que le lanzaba constantemente todo el grupo de guardas... pero muchos de ellos no se esperaban que el contra atacara con sus discos explosivos dejando a muchos de ellos en pleno descontrol por el shock del impacto.

-. No se quienes son ni porque me atacan... pero no caeré tan fácilmente .- Pronunciaba robin en un tono amenazador.

Arkanos molesto por la prepotencia del sin magia surgió de atrás de sus guardas para enfrentarse directamente a el. -. Una basura como tu no debería ensuciar el bello suelo de Azarath... Me encargare personalmente de ti .-

-. Adelante... estoy esperando .- pronuncio aun mas amenazante robin con la intención de sacar de quicio a su oponente... quien en su prepotencia ataco de frente con sus puños envueltos en energía. Justo cuando estuvo al frente de robin lanzo un golpe demasiado profundo con destino a su cabeza. El paladín nocturno no tuvo problemas para dar un golpe bajo a su contrincante justo en el mentón, provocando una inmediata caída, dejándolo en completo ridículo frente a una multitud de Azarath al haber caído de un solo golpe ante alguien sin poder alguno. Robin aun enardecido por el ataque levanta al chico por el cuello de su camisa en un afán de conseguir información del sitio donde se encontraba.

-. Vamos contéstame... donde estoy... que sitio es este... porque todos visten como raven a excepción tuya .-

-. RAVEN... COMO TE ATREVES A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE MORTAL... TE ARRANCARE LA LENGUA SOLO POR ATREVERTE A PRONUNCIAR SU HERMOSO NOMBRE .-

Encolerizado por escuchar el nombre de raven, Arkanos envolvió tan rápido a robin en energía oscura que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para salvarse... -. SUFRIRAS LA IRA DEL DRAGON DE MANATAREA MALDITO... .- pero justo cuando una marca se colocaba en el pecho de robin, Raven aparecía por detrás de Arkanos y le envolvía el rostro en una esfera de energía. Haciendo que de inmediato por la sorpresa perdiera la concentración en el hechizo. Robin caía delicadamente en el suelo mirando sorprendido a su compañera... y acercándose a ella confiado de la situación.

-. Raven... que sucede... donde estoy... porque todo el mundo me mira como si fuese el enemigo numero uno de este lugar .-

Sonrojada raven miraba el rostro de robin pero no por la emoción del sentimiento que evidentemente sentía por el... si no por la vergüenza de lo que estaba planteándole mentalmente a su madre... que viendo la situación en la que estaban no tuvo mas opción que aceptar la proposición de Raven.

-. Raven... que sucede... suelta a ese chico... le harás daño... .- Pronunciaba robin tocando su hombro... haciendo que ella se calmase un poco. Y soltase a un enojado Arkanos quien no soportaba la idea de que Raven estuviese defendiendo al sin magia.

-. RAVEN ALEJATE DE ESE SUJETO... ESTA PISANDO EL SUELO SAGRADO DE AZARATH... .-

Quitándose su capucha raven toma de la mano a robin quien aun seguía sin entender la situación en la que estaba a punto de involucrase... ella sonrojada ante Arkanos levanta la vos y la mano de Robin, al mismo tiempo que exclama en voz baja solo perceptible ante Robin y Arkanos...

-. No puedes tocarlo... porque... porque... robin es... .- intento pronunciar apenada Raven... realmente no sabia porque ella tenia que hacer esto si había venido a este sitio para olvidar a robin. Pero ante la duda de su hija que posiblemente no daría mucho convencimiento al publico presente Arella se levanta en medio de todos y da en vos alta el mensaje.

-. YO ARELLA TENGO EL DEBER DE INFORMAR QUE ESTE CHICO ES EL PROMETIDO DE RAVEN... Y POR EL DERECHO QUE ME DA AZARATH DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTE CHICO NO PUEDE SER ATACADO POR NADA NI NADIE .-

El eco del asombro grupal resonaba en toda la zona, y un asombrado Robin miraba atónito a raven... quien aun tomada de su mano le miraba temblorosa. Pero antes de que reaccionara ya Arella los estaba conduciendo con destino a su hogar, ante la mirada envidiosa de Arkanos.

-. Raven... que sucede aquí... porque tu madre ha dicho... que .- Su frase había sido interrumpida por Raven quien apoyaba su rostro en su hombro para darle a entender que debía callar. –

-. Mientras que ella mentalmente le decía con mucho nerviosismo .- Después te explico... por ahora solo debes fingir... por ahora... solo...pretende que esto es normal entre nosotros .-

**_Por ahora... las cosas salían bien... podría decirse, pero el destino les guardaría muchas mas jugadas a nuestra pareja. Y un furibundo Arkanos no permitiría que Robin saliese ileso... un futuro siniestro se cernía sobre el y esta vez nada podría impedirlo. Aun sin notarlo por el impacto de la sorpresa Tanto Arella como Raven, ninguna de ellas había notado que la marca en el pecho de robin se desvanecía en su piel lentamente. _**

-. Por los momentos la ley de Azarath te protege maldito... pero la maldición ya esta en ti... tarde o temprano cobrare venganza... tengo la eternidad entera para esperar si es posible... y Raven... pagaras por lo que me hiciste... y por la deshonra que me acabas de hacer pasar. Lo juro. .- pronuncio para si mismo Arkanos quien desaparecía en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

_**Continuara... **_


	2. Chapter 2

__

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, no me pertenece, este fic no esta hecho con fin de lucro alguno.**_

**_I don´t own Teen Titans._**

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**La verdad de mi corazón.**_

_**Las cosas estaban tumultuosas en la Torre, Robin y Raven habian desaparecido y los chicos no encontraban rastro alguno de ellos; Pero quien mas afectada se encontraba era Starfire... quien sentía en grande la ausencia de su "mejor amigo" no le agradaba que el desapareciera así, sin dejar siquiera un recado alguno a lo titanes... Pero lo que mas le incomodaba era su instinto de mujer.**_

_**El que halla desaparecido tan rápido... y que Raven este en la misma situación no le agradaba, confiaba en ambos... pero la duda es algo que siempre comienza pequeño, pero que crece lentamente hasta convertirse en algo incontrolable y de mayor gravedad.**_

-. La computadora no registra rastro alguno de ellos en la torre, haré que busque en la ciudad entera y si es posible... el planeta. .- pronunciaba con seriedad el chico mitad maquina... quien a pesar de toda la dureza que profesaba, mostraba preocupación.

-. Debemos seguir intentando, las personas no desaparecen así en el aire por arte de magia.- Exclamaba el chico bestia mientras daba vueltas sin control.

-. Lo se bestita pero debes acordarte que estamos hablando de Raven... ella puede mover y transportar materia gracias a sus habilidades, por lo que tu hipótesis no puede ser tomada a broma.- Cyborg miraba a su alrededor buscando a la tercera titán... para darse cuenta de que no estaba en la sala con ellos. Camino rápidamente hasta donde un leve murmullo se escuchaba... un insistente y repetitivo llamado... que resonaba en toda la torre y que se hacia mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba.

-. Robin... Robin... por favor contesta... Robin... Robin... por favor... contesta... .- Su insistencia era en vano y su tono de vos se quebraba a medida que seguía insistiendo.

-. Los encontraremos... star... No te preocupes por ellos, ambos saben cuidarse .- intentando calmarla de alguna manera pero era en vano... solo la presencia de robin regresaría la sonrisa a su compañera, pero a pesar de todo noto algo incomodo, en ningún momento había pronunciado el nombre de Raven lo que le hacia pensar, acaso Starfire estaba preocupada solo por celos o por miedo, no lo sabia y tal vez solo era el quien estaba exagerando...

-. Vamos Star... el scanner ya debe de haber encontrado algo, y si no consigue nada... necesitaremos una reunión urgente .- lentamente salía del lugar, estaba algo incomodo con lo pensamientos que atravesaban por su cabeza, acaso su amiga estaba tan celosa por la desaparición de Robin que ni siquiera notaba que también faltaba Raven...

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras ellos investigaban a fondo. pero la maquina no daba señales de ellos en la ciudad Jump... Los chicos estaban incómodos... la comedia que el chico bestia intentaba sacar a relucir solo llegaba a incomodar, Cyborg estaba investigando todos los datos a nivel mundial Mientras que los recuerdos de Starfire era la razón por lo que se sentía incomoda.

Todo comenzó el día en que Raven estuvo mas extraña que de costumbre, un día que se suponía festivo para el grupo... El cumpleaños de su querida compañera. Pero las cosas se habían salido de control, Raven destrozo lo que ellos habían construido con cariño... y cuando quisieron reclamar... Robin Alzo su voz en su defensa, aparte de seguirla.

Pero fue lo que ocurrió a continuación lo que le había creado una cruel incertidumbre.

_**Justo antes de que Robin saliese detrás de Raven... ella estaba confundida, en ese instante estaba algo molesta con su compañera por la forma en como reacciono. Pero estaba extrañada de la reacción de Robin. Por lo que había salido atrás de el mientras los chicos recogían los pedazos de la "fiesta".**_

_**Al acercarme a la puerta pude oír parte de su conversación... al principio fueron palabras de aliento por parte de Robin, pero aunque no lo quisiera la conversación se volvía mas intima. Hacia que mi confianza quedara debilitada, Robin confesaba un Enlace con Raven... algo que los unía... y peor aun... pedía que le dejara entrar a su mente, algo que requería una gran confianza. A pesar de la negación de Raven a tal medida... aun me dolía que ellos compartiesen tal secreto. Después las cosas quedaron mas calmadas... Cyborg me descubrió espiando y me pidió que por favor le ayudara con los quehaceres. **_

_**Después Pasado el problema de Trigon...Ese abrazo me incomodo... Hacia que mi molestia creciera hasta comerme, pero... aun así Robin regreso a mi lado por lo que omití mis falsos pensamientos, y los deje muy en el fondo de mi subconsciente... Pero por desgracia, la duda no es algo que desaparece. Solo disminuye su escozor hasta la ocasión apropiada. **_

_**Ahora ellos han desaparecido nuevamente juntos... y esa antigua duda comienza a ganar terreno nuevamente. **_

De repente la profunda meditación de la chica de cabello rojizo había sido interrumpida por una voz ronca y fuerte que le llamaba con insistencia, Era Cyborg quien tenia noticias de los resultados del scanner.

Mientras tanto en Azarath justo en la sala del acogedor hogar de Arella... los chicos estaban incómodos... debido a la situación precaria en la que ella les había metido sin querer.

-. Era la única manera de que este joven no fuese agredido por los guardias, deben perdonarme... por lo que he hecho... .-

-. Madre... lo hecho no puede remediarse... pero el problema será como sacaremos a Robin de esto.- Pronunciaba con vos algo endeble... el estrés estaba acabando con la paciencia de la oscura chica.

-. Siempre hay una manera de solucionar las cosas... pero lo que me incomoda no es lo primordial en este momento, es lo que te este sucediendo Raven, eso es lo que me tiene preocupado... y... he... oye por que te refieres solo a mi, cuando hablas del problema en que estamos .-

La mirada triste de Raven denotaba cansancio en ella, de cierta manera aun no podía descansar por los sueños que le acosaban y la presión de lo que acababa de ocurrir solo añadía mas leña al fuego.

-. Robin... he decidido no regresar mas a la tierra... hay circunstancias... que debo vencer primero antes de pensar en regresar allí de nuevo. .-

-. QUE... pero, por que... debes regresar conmigo y los titanes... .- pronunciaba algo alterado... la verdad estaba incomodo por la decisión que su compañera de equipo había tomado.

Pero ella solo miraba fijamente su rostro... estaba perdida en el, no sabia por que y eso le incomodaba por completo, ella siempre ha tenido el control de sus emociones. En muy pocas ocasiones había perdido tal control. Pero el con solo mirarla fijamente, hacia que su corazón latiese mas rápido de lo normal.

Arella miraba atónita... era la primera vez que veía a su pequeña hija reaccionar como una chica ordinaria... estaba extasiada con lo que veía, Acaso este chico podría ser quien iluminara el oscuro camino de Raven.

El silencio imperaba en la sala... Raven había dejado de mirar a Robin para fijar su vista en el suelo... al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dirigirle unas palabras a su compañero.

-. Robin yo... tengo que confesarte algo... La razón por la cual no puedo regresar a la tierra es por que... .-

_**-.Las señales no muestran presencia de Robin o Raven en la tierra. Pero ha ubicado un rastro de la materia que nos da al espacio exterior... muy lejos de donde estamos.-. Decía Cyborg mientras miraba la pantalla. **_

-.Viejo... quieres decir que ellos han viajado al espacio exterior, o según la situación han sido secuestrados por una raza alienígena para sufrir horrendos experimentos.-

-. La visión humana de la vida fuera de su planeta es desagradable, .- Decía con un tono algo mas alegre la joven titán, cuando se entero de que había un rastro de su "amigo" pero aun así la duda estaba ganando terreno en su corazón. Confiaba con su vida en sus amigos pero esa maldita duda la consumía poco a poco, induciendo el temor de perder algo muy querido para ella.

-. Chicos, chicos deben dejar de discutir he encontrado una manera de rastrear y localizar a los chic... os.. .- inesperadamente La conversación es interrumpida por el sonido estruendoso de la alarma. Cyborg revisaba con algo de nerviosismo. Al parecer había una serie de robos vinculados con Sangre pero por los momentos eran tan solo sus lacayos.

-. Estamos en problemas chicos... Sangre esta atacando en la ciudad y nos hacen falta dos integrantes... las cosas no están muy fáciles para nosotros, pero debemos actuar... JOVENES TITANES AL ATAQUE.

La batalla que se avecinaba no calmaba la duda creciente en Starfire... Solo hacia que disminuyera su paso al estar enfocada en otro asunto.

Al llegar encontraron a varios chicos nuevos de la colmena... ninguno conocido por los Titanes al parecer esta era su primera misión, una especie de prueba de admisión. Sangre se había vuelto mas riguroso con sus estudiantes. No admitía errores desde antes que entraras a la academia.

La prueba era sencilla si algún miembro del equipo lograba escapar con un botín de las garras de los Titanes serian aceptados en la Academia. De lo contrario serian olvidados y en el peor de los casos eliminados.

Los chicos decidieron que en vista de que estaban en desventaja numérica, lo mas lógico era un ataque fusionado que dejaría a los 6 chicos fuera de combate.

-. STAR ESFERAS DE ENERGIA A TU IZQUIERDA... EVITA QUE ESCAPEN, BESTITA UTILIZA LA VELOCIDAD PARA INTERCEPTARLOS Y ATACA EN EL CENTRO DE LA MITAD DEL MEDIO. YO ATACARE CON MIS CAÑONES.-

-. Oye... soy tonto pero no abuses se que es el medio... ..- lo decía al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en un guepardo para cortarle el camino a los novatos. Que a medida de que se veían rodeados por la presión, comenzaban a fallar precariamente.

Al final la "emergencia" resulto ser mas una Distracción... los chicos eran demasiado tontos o mejor dicho había sido muy fácil... Al final los señuelos habían caído y los demás habían escapado con un premio mucho mas preciado para entrar a la academia.

Los chicos estaban enojados, debido a la presión que crecía constantemente debido a la falta de sus compañeros, además la presencia de los criminales impedía que abandonaran por los momentos la ciudad para buscarlos, de hacerlo se sumergiría en un caos de criminalidad.

-. DEMONIOS .- decía frustrado Cyborg... que golpeaba la mesa insistentemente, No podemos buscar a los chicos si la ciudad esta siendo atacada por la colmena... y ese sujeto sangre. Por que tenían que aparecer ahora.

-. Calma Cy... la mesa no es culpable de lo que estamos sufriendo, pero creo que es hora de pedir ayuda. La escasez de miembros nos causara inconvenientes. .- Pronuncio algo preocupado el chico de verde color.

Pero el silencio reinaba en la zona, a quien le pedirían ayuda... Los titanes del Este estaban ocupados con su sector y no conocían a alguien mas a quien pedir ayuda. Al menos que estuviese disponible para ellos.

-. LO TENGO... Robin es si mal no lo recuerdo de ciudad Gótica, por que no le pedimos ayuda a su mentor .-

Una leve sonrisa se iluminaba en el rostro de Starfire para ser aplacada por el comentario de Cyborg, -. Pero el esta ocupado cuidando de Ciudad Gótica estamos en la misma situación.-

-. Debemos buscar a nuestros amigos a como de lugar, pero también debemos proteger a las personas de la ciudad. Estamos en un gran predicamento, Pero por si las dudas me comunicare con los titanes del Este. Tal vez nos puedan dar una mano.- Decía Cyborg tratando de aliviar la situación.

Mientras que al otro lado de la sala Starfire miraba entristecida el atardecer... estaba preocupada por Robin, pero no podía abandonar la ciudad a su suerte. Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Allí fue cuando la fría mano metálica de su amigo se cernía por sobre su hombro... Extrañamente a pesar de ser metálica su frialdad no opacaba el fuerte espíritu de su compañero. -. Star debes tranquilizarte, los encontraremos... nunca abandonamos a nuestros amigos .-

-. Lo se, pero... no puedo evitar estar preocupada y preguntarme por que clase de cosas están pasando... .- decía mas relajada por las palabras y la presencia de cyborg, pero el descanso no es algo que los criminales suelen otorgar. Al notar la falta de dos de los miembros de los titanes muchos han salido para hacer de las suyas.

De hecho, casi de inmediato Adonis estaba causando estragos en la ciudad, Su gran ego estaba igual que siempre y atacaba los gimnasios locales. Los chicos no tenían mas opción que continuar en su lucha contra el crimen.

Mientras tanto la cara de Robin mostraba Estupefacción ante lo que Raven estaba diciéndole...

-. Robin yo estoy... completamente fuera de control, no puedo tener el lujo de estar conti... ustedes, podría causarles mucho daño Por eso Abandonare a los titanes hasta que tenga control sobre mis poderes... Arella por favor, abre un portal para que Robin pueda regresar a la tierra. .- pronunciaba algo mareada, al parecer la presión estaba causando verdaderos estragos en ella... tantos que mientras le pedía a su madre que regresara a Robin sus poderes se desbocaron y comenzaron a retozar alrededor de ella.

-. RAVEN... DEBES CONTROLARTE, TE LASTIMARAS SI NO TE CONTROLAS TU... Lo que estaba ocurriendo a continuación dejaba sin habla a la asustada mujer, Robin se arrojaba encima de Su hija envolviéndola en sus brazos a pesar de que estaba siendo lastimado por las emanaciones de energía.

-. RAVEN NO SE QUE TE ESTA OCURRIENDO PERO NO TE ABANDONARE... NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS PASANDO POR ESTAS COSAS TU SOLA YO ESTOY AQUÍ A TU LADO JAMAS TE ABANDONARE .-

ella solo miraba a sus ojos directamente mientras sus poderes menguaban, ella solo alcanzo a acariciar su rostro cuando el simplemente se acerco bruscamente a ella... pensó que estaba por besarla pero, su joven amigo había desfallecido del agotamiento sobre ella.

-. ROBIN... ROBIN... DESPIERTA POR FAVOR .- decía mientras tocaba lentamente su rostro... y examinaba las heridas de su cuerpo. Madre... Ayúdame por favor AYUDALO.

-. Debes calmarte Raven con desesperarte no lograras nada, debemos llevarlo a la cámara de regeneración, allí sus heridas sanaran, Vamos no perdamos tiempo debemos llevarlo lo mas rápido posible.-

Las horas pasaban rápidamente... al parecer habían pasado unas 18 horas, desde que había sido introducido en la cámara... allí Arella le atendía constantemente, pero solo había algo en lo que ella no tenia muchas intenciones de hacer. Y era por supuesto cambiarle la ropa.

Mientras tanto ella visitaba a Raven quien meditaba para calmarse y controlar mas sus poderes, su madre se sentaba a su lado para intentar conversar con ella.

-. Mi querida hija, que piensas hacer... se ve que el te tiene mucho cariño por que no te arriesgas a seguir adelante con el.-

-. No malinterpretes madre... El siempre ha sido así con todos los miembros del equipo, jamás nos abandonaría .- Decía despreocupada Raven.

-. Pero Raven, no puedes ocultarme lo que sientes por el se que estas enamorada de este chico .-

A pesar de que las palabras de de su madre le incomodaban, ella no quería admitirlo... Pero era la verdad...

-. Si madre... creo que estoy enamorada de el, pero se supone que... . QUE ESE ES EL PROBLEMA .- decía una vos ronca y furibunda desde detrás de ellas.

-. TU QUE HACES AQUÍ .- Decía enojada Raven quien no aceptaba la presencia de Arkanos en su hogar.

Arella no admitía tampoco la intrusión, pero al intentar levantarse dos Guardias salían llevándose a Robin con ellos.

-. QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO SUELTA A MI PROMETIDO .- reclamaba Raven ante la mirada atónita de Arkanos y por supuesto de su madre.

Pero arkanos tenia un as bajo la manga, Deteniendo en seco a la chica de azul cabellera.

-. TENGO ORDENES DEL CONSEJO DE PRESENTAR A ESTE ASQUEROSO INTRUSO, Y TENGO LA NOCION Y EL PODER PARA REVOCAR SU COMPROMISO... TU SOLO PUEDES ESTAR CON ALGUIEN MERECEDOR DE TU GRANDEZA... SOLO YO MERESCO LA MANO DE LA PODEROSA RAVEN HIJA DE ARELLA Y TRIGON.-

-. HARE DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO SI NO SUELTAS AL CHICO QUE AMO... AHORA MISMO .-

Para aun mas sorpresa de los presentes... Robin despertaba escuchando las palabras de Raven realmente eso es lo que le esta pasando a su compañera... acaso era el quien estaba causando todos esos problemas.

Raven... lograba pronunciar, al parecer aun estaba algo sedado por la magia de la sala de regeneración, pero sus palabras no eran en vano, de la nada un sujeto de Larga túnica y de suave expresión aparecía en escena.

Los guardas aterrorizados miraban al anciano con estupefacción, este con lentitud hacia que el cuerpo de Robin levitase lentamente hacia dentro de la sala. Pero Un distraído Arkanos solo basaba su atención en Raven quien miraba con suma alegría que su compañero, entraba lentamente bajo la energía espiritual de alguien muy conocido por ella.

-. Con mi poder en el consejo lograre que seas mía te guste o no... juntos lograremos... QUE QUIEN DEMONIOS TRAE A ESTA BASURA AQUÍ DE Nuevo. OH... usted... señor. Sashiel.

-. Es acaso de esta manera que usas tus influencias... es decepcionante que no logres superar el rechazo de Raven hacia tu persona... y ahora que esta jovencita ha logrado encontrar el amor intentas destruirlo, Es una decepción para mi consejo tener a alguien como tu... Guardas llevadlo al palacio debo discutir muchas cosas con el.-

Arella y Raven se inclinaban ante la máxima presencia de Azarath, el jefe del consejo Sashiel el justo. Robin aun no podía levantarse pero estaba consiente... se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que había escuchado era parte del acto del compromiso o era verdad... el no sabia realmente que pensar.

-.Mis pequeñas... veo que han conseguido a un extranjero para el compromiso. Algo inusual pero las leyes siempre son leyes el es tu prometido en esta dimensión Raven. Pero solo en Azarath podrán concretar el compromiso. –

-. Arella por favor lleva a curar a este chico a la sala yo me encargare de curarlo con mas velocidad además de cambiarle su vestimenta .-

**_Rato después_**

El tiempo parecía que transcurría lentamente mientras que Raven, miraba atónita como Robin salía del cuarto con ropas de Azarath, era extraño verlo con una túnica de color blanco. Y una leve sonrisa escapaba de ella cuando miro con asombro que su antifaz estaba algo dañado y se podía ver un poco mas de su rostro.

Se notaba que estaba incomodo por lo del antifaz... aun era muy reservado con lo que a su identidad secreta se refería.

-. Raven querida por favor llevadlo al jardín del edificio ambos tienen mucho que conversar me imagino .-

El camino hacia la azotea era mas largo de lo normal, y por sobretodo el silencio imperaba entre los dos. Los pasos de ambos resonaban en el edificio para apagarse bruscamente, al ser opacados por el sonido del viento revoloteando entre las flores, y las aves cantando a gusto en medio del apacible sitio.

La mirada del chico estaba extasiada... a diferencia de la fría ciudad que se veía desde abajo gran parte de las azoteas gozaban de gran vitalidad, lo que mas le extrañaba era el hecho de que cuando estuvo por las azoteas no había notado esta clase de lugar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido allí en ese sitio... el miraba como Raven caminaba hasta un pequeño espacio donde había un pequeño tronco para sentarse. El le seguía temeroso... la verdad estaba temblando... su corazón latía con fuerza.

Estaba nervioso por el hecho de que ella estuviese enamorada de el... sus palabras eran demasiado sinceras como para que fuesen tan solo una simple pantalla para salvarle de problemas.

-. Raven... yo... .- el lo intentaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca, lo que sentía por ella no estaba claro en su ser... era acaso solo una amiga, o era algo mas. Lo único que deseaba saber era el hecho de que Raven ahora estaba ocupando por completo su atención. Se veía hermosa cuando el viento jugaba con su cabello, y como sus dulces y profundos ojos púrpura miraban embelezados a los míos. No sabia por que pero se sentía bien, y una sensación de cosquilleo atacaban la espalda del chico constantemente.

Ella estaba callada... al parecer no tenia palabras por las cuales negar lo que había dicho. Pero cuando el se acerco a su lado y se sentó junto a ella, quería por primera vez en su vida cernirse sobre el y simplemente descansar en sus brazos para mantener ese momento así... eterno. Donde solo ellos dos estaban rodeados de tranquilidad, sin batallas, ni criminales que derrotar.

-. Por... Porque no me lo dijiste Raven, acaso no confías en mi .- preguntaba algo nervioso el chico maravilla.

Pero ella negaba con su cabeza... intentaba no mirarle de frente por la vergüenza, pero la situación no era lo que esperaba, ella se levanto bruscamente e intento escapar del lugar para evitar dar una vergonzosa explicación, pero el la tomo de su mano delicadamente impidiéndole escapar de allí... por alguna razón ella no deseaba utilizar su magia en este sitio. Tal vez era el roce de su mano junto a la suya, lo que le impedía huir del sitio al mismo tiempo que lo disfrutaba con todo su corazón.

-. Por favor Raven yo también quiero conversar, me cuesta mucho este tipo de tema pero no creo que debamos dejarlo de lado, te esta causando daño y no se porque .-

Ella volteaba a ver su rostro y volvió a sentarse, para explicar y confesar esta vez sin presión alguna. Al menos eso creía ella.

-. Robin, siempre me has atraído de alguna manera... .- decía mientas miraba al suelo para disminuir un poco el nerviosismo. -. Pero siempre pensé que solo eran caprichos extraños que sentía, pero poco a poco me has robado el corazón... a pesar de que no sientas lo mismo por mi, creo... creo que yo estoy completamente enamorada de ti. Y puede que no sientas lo mismo por mi, Se que sientes por Starfire, se que esto solo complica la situación entre nosotros, por eso es que había decidido el quedarme aquí por un tiempo, hasta que me olvidase del asunto.-

-. Raven no es fácil olvidar un sentimiento de este tipo, la verdad es que yo... yo no se lo que en realidad debería decir en este tipo de situaciones, y se que puede sonar cruel el comentario pero me atrae mucho Starfire, aunque... no se por que... también creo que me atraes de igual forma.-

Sus ojos mostraban extrañamente alegría y desilusión al mismo tiempo, sabia que estaba enamorado de starfire, y que si continuaban causarían dolor a una buena amiga, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que intentase continuar. Y por esta única vez su corazón gana la pelea entre el raciocinio y el sentimiento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar delicadas lagrimas mientras miraba a Robin, el no podía creer que estaba viendo llorar a Raven por culpa suya, y la verdad Su corazón también le pedía estar junto a quien le hacia latir como nunca.

Solo por esta ocasión el decidió hacer lo que le parecía apropiado, por lo que se cierne a ella en un suave abraso... intentando calmarla no con palabras pero si con acciones.

Ella no creía lo que estaba sucediendo pero no le molestaba deseaba abrazarlo, estar con el y compartir ese momento por lo que lentamente correspondió el abrazo. En ese instante simplemente se separaron... y se dejaron llevar por la sutil situación, acercándose al punto de que sus labios se rozaron en un tímido beso. Que se interrumpía por una desagradable presencia que pronunciaba en vos amarga y molesta.

JAMAS ME HABIAN HUMILLADO EN TODA MI VIDA COMO LO HAS HECHO TU... RECHAZARME POR ESTA BASURA... TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS ASQUEROSO SER SIN MAGIA. TE LO JURO.

Ambos se separaban inmediatamente por las palabras de Arkanos, realmente ninguno se esperaba que el les hablase mentalmente. No sabían su posición pero era uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos de Azarath, por lo que Raven rápidamente se ponía en guardia pero el ataque del celoso chico fue traicionero una gran Onda de energía con forma de lanza ataco a la chica directamente...

Ella se envolvía con su energía intentando rechazar el ataque pero eso era tan solo un ataque menor que era lo que tramaba Arkanos por que atacaba de tal manera.

Todo le fue contestado cuando este apareció por detrás de ella atacándole directamente, arrojándola justo directo a las flores que su madre había cultivado con cariño, mientras que el cargaba una gran esfera de energía en dirección a ella.

Sashiel y Arella se transportaban apenas cuando Raven se elevaba por los aires junto con un ágil Robin que estaba su lado combatiendo a los guardas de Arkanos.

Pero ella presentía algo que la incomodaba, Arkanos solo cargaba energía... y solo recibía ataques de sus guardas. Algo marchaba mal.

-. RAVEN ESTO ES DEMASIADO FACIL... ALGO ESTA TRAMANDO... .- decía Robin quien miraba aterrado cuando miro al horizonte un guarda que apuntaba hacia Raven con una gran esfera de energía, mientras que ella estaba concentrada en Arkanos. El corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero ella fue envestida por el rayo y fue envuelta en el... impidiéndole el moverse, Arella y Sashiel acudían en su ayuda para ver con horror el verdadero objetivo De Arkanos.

Robin estaba intentando sacarla de donde estaba atrapada cuando, El ataque de Arkanos caía sobre el... envolviéndolo en una esfera de Fuego que quemaba sus ropas y ser frente a la aterrada Raven que no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Su amado desaparecía poco a poco frente a ella, y en su lugar solo estaba quedando un pequeño montón de cenizas... El silencio de la escena se veía interrumpido por el grito de dolor de Robin... y la risa de Arkanos ante la escena, El disfrutaba ver como la esencia del chico desaparecía lenta y dolorosamente.

Al final todo el cuerpo de Robin desaparecía ante la atónita mirada de Raven, y compañía... Mientras que Arkanos Al igual que su presa, desaparecía por completo marchándose del sitio. Mientras que un silencio Fúnebre gobernaba brevemente el momento... para ser derrocado por un desgarrador grito de dolor.

-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .-

Continuara...

**_Bueno aqui esta mi segundo Cap, asi que me dedicare mas a agradecer por los reviews, yo la verdad pense que no tendria mucha popularidad mi manera de escribir. Muy agradecido, muy agradecido._**

**_Gracias gente bonita... ( nota mental dejar de ver KND )._**

Miko Tonks: _**Muchas gracias... y la verdad me agrada mucho la pareja tambien.**_

Agus y Moony**_:Pues la verdad aunquesoy un ocioso de primera...les respondo igual por aqui owo... No he podido leerme los episodios asi palpandolos en mi mano. Pero medesagrada lo que he podido conseguir debido a que la calidad de dibujo mas no argumental es muy baja en los comics. Y eso la verdad me aleja, Y pues la verdad me baso mas en la 4 temporada de los titanes. Si leen con cuidado veran que hay partes basadas en capitulos reales, y escenas que ocurrieron.Y pues eso se notara mucho mas en este segundo cap. Cuando tomo algo que posiblemente pudo haber ocurrido. _**

The Black Crow:_**Wow la verdad es que mas bien te doy las gracias por leer mi fiction aun cuando estas ocupada con uno tan popular como el que escribes. Te lo agradesco y nota que aun ando ansioso de seguir leyendo de tu historia. Mira hasta propaganda te doy aqui XD. Y sip esta mas corto debido a que por un error tonto habia subido los 3 primeros caps que he escrito pegados. Y pues soy un loco que le gusta crear incertidumbre... Jeje. Y pues el suspenso simplemente incrementa"para mi no se para los demas" la emocion de leer algo. **_

LiLiTh091 **_Gracias , me alegra que te agradace mi historia a tal magnitud que quedaste picada. ( nota acordate ponerte parches owo ) Sip y como lo he dicho con anterioridad me gusta mucho la pareja. De hecho me parecen que estan hechos el uno para el otro XD. _**

Y bueno les agradesco por haber perdido el time leyendo mi fiction. Y aunque no es tan popular bueno mientras aun halla un par de personas mandandome unos reviews. Seguire escribiendo.

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola mucho gusto... espero que les agrade el 3 capitulo ya tengo el 4 hecho y estoy en el quinto el 4 lo subire pero primero quiero que voten si debo cambiar la historia a Cartoons. O dejarla aqui donde esta... **_

**_Solo ustedes deciden. Sip _**

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, no me pertenece, este fic no esta hecho con fin de lucro alguno.**_

**_I don´t own Teen Titans._**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Ondas de una maldición.**_

-. El dolor... El dolor invade mi cuerpo por completo, Es lo único que siento por ahora aparte del profundo vació en mi corazón. Había intentado proteger a Raven de cualquier daño. Pero a mi... que me ha sucedido... donde estoy, que me ha pasado acaso estoy... Muerto.-

La escena era siniestra en la azotea donde todo había ocurrido... Debido al animo de Sashiel, el ambiente estaba fúnebre y oscuro. Llovía a cantaros en lugar de lagrimas en su rostro, y truenos y relámpagos remplazando la ira y frustración que le agobiaba, era obvio que su estado anímico estaba fuertemente vinculado con el clima de Azarath.

Arella no podía mas que mirar a su hija allí debajo de toda la lluvia, cabizbaja... furibunda, su poder emanaba por doquier y arrancaba la vida del jardín sin remordimiento alguno. Había fracasado, sus sentimientos habían arrastrado a Robin a su perdición, había fallado como amiga, compañera y amante.

Pero su dolor era tan solo opacado por la furia misma... Estaba casi perdiendo la razón, por ello solo una palabra revoloteaba en su cabeza sin detenerse, y era el único motivo que la mantenía del lado de la cordura, La venganza.

-. Yo sabia que los sentimientos eran mala idea, Sabia que debía haber regresado a Robin cuando tuve la oportunidad... Arkanos, juro por mi vida que destruiré cada fibra de tu ser, traeré un dolor inimaginable a tus ordas como nadie mas lo ha hecho en tu miserable vida. Y al final tu sufrimiento será de tal magnitud que a gritos me pedirás la muerte .-

Su mirada estaba fijamente clavada en la marca de fuego grabada en el suelo, mientras que la lluvia se llevaba con lentitud la ceniza a través de sus pies. Observaba casi hipnotizada el mismo suelo una y otra vez, tratando de creer que lo que sucedió no fue mas que una terrible pesadilla. Pero las lagrimas y el dolor acudían a su ser cuando en su pie izquierdo, el maltratado antifaz del amor de su vida ondeaba al compás del agua que fluía al desagüe.

Aunque no lo desease la presión ya era demasiado, por lo que la herida chica Desata su frustración en una gran oleada de energía que arrasaba con todo a su paso... Una corta pero poderosa esfera de energía la había envuelto en toda la azotea y extinguido cada rastro de vida que no halla estado protegido por magia. Pero como cualquier chica a medida que su furia era consumida lentamente esta comenzaba a ser reemplazada por un profundo sentimiento de dolor, por lo que cedía sobre sus rodillas y tomaba con dulzura el ultimo rastro de aquel chico al que llego a amar.

Su madre miraba la escena con angustia, deseaba ayudar a su hija, quería traer de vuelta a ese chico que había cambiado su mundo. Pero no sabia que le había sucedido realmente, ninguno de los tres había escuchado las palabras del hechizo. Por lo que no se conocía que efecto había causado sobre el. Nerviosa intento pedir consejo etéreo a su viejo amigo.

-. Sashiel... Debemos intervenir, se esta dejando llevar por su furia y dolor. De continuar así el lado oscuro de Raven saldrá a flote. .- Su madre ya no soportaba ver mas a su hija llorar sobre el antifaz del chico, por lo que aun a riesgo de su salud corrió hacia ella para consolarle en su desesperación. Pero a pesar de que pensaba que seria rechazada, solo consigue notar una brusca vuelta de su descendiente sobre si misma y darle un calido abrazo en busca de consuelo. No podía mas que regresarle el mismo gesto y calmar con su cariño el dolor que le ofuscaba.

El anciano observaba el lugar de la lucha con desprecio, acaso Arkanos había causado tal tragedia solo por celos. Intentaba calmar su furia pero no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido, Miraba la escena al mismo tiempo que era sofocado por una marejada de sensaciones.

Tal ves en distintas maneras y magnitudes, pero todos en ese sitio lidiaban con el dolor de lo que acababan de ver, aunque ninguno de los dos tenia idea de la magnitud del sufrimiento por el que pasaba Raven.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano de Azarath, Arkanos estaba destrozando el sitio por no haber podido con su objetivo.

-. MALDICION... ESE BASTARDO SIN MAGIA, SE INTERPUSO EN EL HECHIZO QUE TENIA DESTINADO PARA RAVEN .- decía de manera incontrolable mientras azotaba de un lado para el otro las estatuillas que solían decorar su morada.

Pero una figura salía desde atrás de las destruidas decoraciones, con un inexpresivo rostro, frió, calculador y muy serio. Miraba con algo de recelo la escena, e intentaba controlar a su impaciente amo.

-. Debe aprender a calmarse amo Arkanos, vamos piense... tal vez no pudo capturar a Raven para modificar su conducta y recuerdos, pero ahora tiene a ese chico bajo su poder, tome ventaja de esa posición.- Decía al mismo tiempo que observaba un tanque donde reposaba herido el chico maravilla.

-. COMO DEMONIOS PUEDO CALMARME CUANDO NO OBTUVE LO QUE QUERIA, Y ESTE MALDITO SE INTERPUSO DE NUEVO.- su volátil humor era algo peligroso, ya que vaciaba su frustración con descargas eléctricas en el tanque donde residía herido Robin quien sufría el precio de la negligente conducta de su contrincante.

Al parecer a pesar de ser su amo, tenia cierta actitud de rechazo hacia su ineficacia, cuando se dejaba llevar por la ira solo atacaba torpemente. No tenia facilidad de pensamiento ni planeamiento rápido y eficaz. -. Señor... usted puede manipular la memoria de este chico, vea sus recuerdos aprender de el, imite las acciones que lograron robar el corazón de la descendiente de Trigon, además hay otra utilidad que le podemos otorgar a este individuo recuerda la maldición que ha plantado sobre el .-

-. ES UN PLAN... inteligente mi fiel Ulrich, creo que aun hay una oportunidad de que mi plan acerca de poseer a la joya aun tiene esperanzas... solo debo utilizar ese comodín... .- Decía al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos de Robin eran proyectados en el aire... cada momento relacionado con Raven y sus amigos.

Pero lo que estaba observando no le gustaba, la joya ya había sido utilizada, el portal ya se había abierto y la joya transportada al mar de fuego, donde después tendría otra utilidad. Para colmo este sujeto había rescatado a Raven y le ayudo a derrotar al todopoderoso Trigon.

El silencio de los que observaban las imágenes era siniestro, nadie creía que Trigon había sido derrotado y regresado a su prisión por su propia hija. La ira de Arkanos comenzaba a brotar nuevamente, no podía creer que todos sus planes se estaban cayendo ante sus ojos. Había tardado mas de 600 años en conseguir un hechizo de transferencia de poder, para robar la esencia y habilidades de Trigon, para dominar el universo entero y por sobretodo tomar el poder de Azarath.

Y todo por culpa de este sujeto quien había logrado sacar a la joya de su letargo. Y convencerla de revelarse en contra de su padre. La poca paciencia de Arkanos desapareció y descargo toda su ira en el cuerpo de Robin; quien seguía recibiendo injustamente el daño sin derecho a defenderse.

Por ahora los planes de todos allí estaban siendo destrozados por lo que habían visto, menos los de una sola persona, Ulrich había planeado algo extra por si ocurría una contrariedad de esta calaña. Por lo que salía en completo silencio de la zona, bajaba lentamente por una larga cañada hasta tocar el fondo. Allí utilizaba su marca personal de energía para abrir unas pesadas compuertas de acero. Que crujían como si no hubiesen sido abiertas en mucho tiempo. Casi al unísono de su pase al abismo de oscuridad que protegían las puertas, estas se cerraban con rapidez a sus espaldas, mientras que sus pies parecían haber memorizado el camino.

**_Mientras tanto en la tierra, los chicos se encontraban en problemas debido al alto índice de criminalidad ocasionado por la ausencia de dos de los miembros de los Titanes; además de soportar a la prensa amarillista que cernía sus garras sobre la situación empeorándola aun mas. _**

-. Chicos el estrés me esta haciendo añicos, debo descansar... no hemos dormido en 3 días enteros, por culpa de los criminales, creo que ya hemos capturado a mas de la mitad de todos los mas buscados por las autoridades de la ciudad. El único que falta es Slade que gracias a Dios aun no ha aparecido .- Decía con un tono de vos bastante endeble y escaso de comedia, realmente todos estaban bajo demasiada presión. Y la ciudad no les estaba dando el lujo de descansar.

Pero quien mas sufría era Starfire, que leía con rabia los títulos de los diarios amarillistas, eran encabezados sin bases, escritos tan solo con suposiciones y nadie se encargaba de comprobar si eran reales o no.

"RENUNCIAN DOS TITANES", "LA PAREJA DEL AÑO, QUE HA SUCEDIDO CON ROBIN Y RAVEN", "ACASO SERA UNA FUGA AMOROSA, ENTRE DOS DE LOS TITANES".

Cada una de ellas solo lastimaba y alimentaba los celos de Starfire. No era algo que solía sentir muy a menudo; pero sabia que lo que realmente le afectaba era que tenia dudas. Sobre ella y su relación con Robin.

Pero el descanso era algo que no se estaba permitiendo, buscaba con afán alguna señal de ellos, pero cuando creía que alguien había conseguido algo viable y confiable para localizarlos un criminal atacaba la ciudad en afán de conquista. Esta ves era Munbo Jumbo, quien transformaba a la ciudad en un sitio desquiciado lleno de sombreros y cartas por doquier.

Y lo único que se escuchaba en la torre era el grito algo agotado de su actual líder. -. JOVENES TITANES AL ATAQUE .-

_**El tiempo pasaba rápidamente en la guarida de Ulrich, quien gozaba manipulando y sacando a relucir sus planes de contingencia. **_

-. Mis planes, por ahora solo tengo que soportar al egocéntrico de Arkanos atribuyéndose esta idea a si mismo. Pero todo es cuestión de esperar a que este en el poder, solo para eso existo.- decía mientras sacaba una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano.

En todo el camino lo único que hacia era recordar, una y otra vez el nombre del chico, el futuro que se le acercaba era algo completamente injusto... aunque no lo quiera seria el arma con la cual Arkanos destruiría el actual consejo de Azarath.

Mientras tanto solo podía divagar en sus pensamientos, intentaba analizar una y otra ves sus oportunidades de salir de aquí en una sola pieza.

-. No puedo moverme... solo puedo respirar... y pensar, eso es un grave problema. Si no encuentro la manera de salir de aquí; no se que pueda ocurrir .-

Pero cualquier movimiento era en vano... este liquido le mantenía con vida pero en un estado vegetativo constante mientras mantuviera contacto con su sistema nervioso.

-. Señor .- Exclamaba con aires de grandeza el joven Ulrich... quien ya consigo traía un pequeño brazalete con las runas de Manatarea. El no dirigía palabra alguna para cuando su amo había visto dicho objeto. A pesar de su poca paciencia cuando estaba calmo su inteligencia era audaz y sumamente rápida.

El se acercaba y sacaba a Robin de su prisión, el cual caía estrepitosamente en el suelo a los pies de Arkanos, quien esperaba lentamente a que este estuviera conciente para que lo que estaba por realizar fuese tan dulce y satisfactorio como la propia venganza.

El liquido se esparcía rápidamente en el suelo y salía fugazmente del cuerpo del petirrojo, pero solo lo suficiente como para darle poder por sobre su cintura, con dolor intentaba reincorporarse lentamente... trataba de mirar a la cara a su opresor. Pero al levantar el rostro levemente Arkanos le asestaba un golpe con la punta de su bota directamente a su frente.. Enviando al otro lado de la habitación a un ahora casi muerto Robin.

Yacía allí mirando hacia el techo, perdía lentamente su sentido de la vista debido al leve torrente de sangre que bañaba y cubría casi por completo su rostro. Las ultimas imágenes que podía observar sin embargo... era una persona, pero no lograba ver mas que su tenue silueta cubierta de oscuridad; seguido de ello su sentido del tacto le avisaban que su frente estaba siendo hurgada por alguien. Que demonios hacían... no lo sabia.

-. Su sangre... Es todo lo que necesito, pero solo puede existir alguien en esta tierra que posea a la joya .- decía al mismo tiempo que colocaba el brazalete en su brazo derecho. -. Pero necesito que estés en optimas condiciones, sino no soportaras el destino que he preparado para ti .- A pesar de sus intenciones Arkanos arrojaba contra una enorme estatuilla de acero el frágil cuerpo. En ella un leve destello hacia que cada herida y rasguño del lastimado chico desapareciesen instantáneamente, lentamente el petirrojo abría sus ojos para mirar a su atacante, pero fue en vano aunque lo intentase no podía ver, Mas su enemigo Arkanos estaba irradiado con poder y preparaba una gran esfera de energía.

Arkanos le miraba con cierto tono de sadismo, mientras sonreía a placer. -. DESPIDETE DE ESTE MUNDO, SIN MAGIA .- decía al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la esfera de energía que terminaba por envolver a Robin por completo. El solo sentía como el dolor invadía su cuerpo nuevamente. Pero esta vez era distinto. De su rostro comenzaban a brotar gruesas lagrimas de sangre... y su cuerpo comenzaba a doler insoportablemente... a pesar de que su rostro era de sumo dolor... no escuchaba sus gritos por mas que lo intentase.

Pero aun así podía pensar en que esta ves era diferente, acaso este hombre iba a matarle. No lo sabia, pero ahora solo podía sentir el agudo dolor y estremecimiento de sus huesos y entrañas. Y por ultimo el constante latido de su corazón que se aletargaba con cada minuto que pasaba hasta que al final de todo, el silencio absoluto invadía su cuerpo. Su corazón se había detenido por completo.

-. ROBIN .- Exclamaba en seco Raven quien intentaba meditar sobre lo ocurrido. Pero tenia frecuentes imágenes de Robin siendo torturado por el ataque de Arkanos. Lamentablemente aunque quisiera las lagrimas ya brotaban por si solas. Aun cuando lo que sintiese era un profundo sentimiento de rencor.

De alguna forma no podía dejar de mirar el antifaz que apretaba los mas fuerte que permitían sus manos. Sin saberlo su lado oscuro se estaba manifestando al punto de que solo podía pensar en todas las maneras posibles de traer sufrimiento a su asesino.

Pero sus deseos estaban siendo interrumpidos por la entrada de Sashiel, quien no necesitaba verla para saber que intenciones tenia la pequeña.

-. La venganza solo trae mas odio y dolor, no lo calma en absoluto .-

-. Para usted tal vez, pero nadie lastima a mis amigos... y no intente interponerse en mi camino por que si no pasare por encima de usted de ser necesario .-

La mirada atónita de Sashiel explicaba todo, veía con algo de renuencia a lo que estaba por hacer, pero la verdad era la única manera.

-. Raven, lamento hacer esto pero si no te controlas, serás apresada por el consejo. Sabes bien que no admitimos asesinos entre los nuestros .-

La mirada de Raven no cambiaba de semblante, ella sabia que estaba arriesgando mucho pero deseaba su venganza, aunque se preguntaba una y otra vez. Como escapar del siempre ojo vigilante de Sashiel; No lo sabia pero debía averiguarlo.

Su chacra había desaparecido debido al acto de presencia de sus ojos extras, herencia de su padre, Incrementaba su altura a medida que irradiaba poder, Era la primera vez que casi controlaba esa faceta. Pero el hilo que la separaba de la perdida de control era demasiado delgado. Con rapidez envolvía la habitación entera hundiendo en la completa oscuridad todo lo que tocaba.

Sashiel solo miraba mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminar su costado, hasta que la oscuridad llego a sus pies. En ese breve instante con solo un movimiento de su mano izquierda, azoto a Raven en contra de las paredes de su habitación. Ella estaba algo aturdida, había perdido por completo su concentración, había regresado a la normalidad pero solo miraba molesta en dirección a Sashiel.

-. Pagaras por eso, no me detendrás... Robin... por el debo vencerte... AZARATH METRION ZHI... el hechizo se cortaba fugazmente a causa de una esfera de energía que envolvía su garganta... no la asfixiaba pero no le dejaba emitir sonido alguno.

Y para impedir que reuniera energía con el pensamiento, sus manos, pies, pecho y frente, fue envuelto con tal de que sus hechizos no saliesen adecuadamente. Pero de igual manera aun le permitían un breve lapso mental para transmitir y captar mensajes.

-. Tus manos no pueden absorber cosas, ni aventarlas, Tus pies no pueden usar la levitación, con tu frente no podrás crear hechizos, y no podrás colocar tu alma en algún objeto que no sea tu cuerpo, estas confinada a este lugar hasta que logres calmar esa ira que consume tu alma. .-

-. LIBERAME... ARKANOS DEBE PAGAR POR LO QUE HA HECHO .- decía frustrada al no poder moverse.

-. OH... y lo hará... te lo juro, nadie comete asesinato en nuestra tierra y sale libre de la penitencia, pero por ahora el aplacar tu ira es mi prioridad, lamento tener que hacer esto, pero por tu bien tus recuerdos serán Eliminados, solo así podrás evitar que la ira te convierta en alguien como tu padre .- pronunciaba al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección a ella para "ayudar" a su pueblo y a futuras generaciones de alguien con poderes similares a Trigon.

-. NO, POR FAVOR, LOS RECUERDOS DE MIS AMIGOS Y ROBIN SON LO MAS VALIOSO QUE POSEO EN MI VIDA, NO TE ATREVAS A QUITARME EL UNICO TESORO QUE POSEO .- gritaba desesperada hacia la mente de Sashiel quien hacia caso omiso de sus comentarios. El miedo de que su lado maligno fuese tentado era demasiado como para arriesgarse. Para el esa era la única salida. Ya que el chico que podía darle felicidad y armonía había muerto a manos de un ex pretendiente celoso.

Las manos calidas de Sashiel se posaban con ternura a pesar de lo que iba a hacer, y no importa que cara intentara colocarse, lo que estaba por realizar no era lo que mas le agradaba. Ella solo pudo escuchar un leve -.lo siento.-.

Los recuerdos de Raven estaban siendo manipulados, primero se encargaba de ver que había aprendido fuera de Azarath, amistad, compañerismo, amor. Descubrió que Raven había sido manipulada un sin numero de veces, pero que siempre fue respaldada por sus amigos. La victoria por sobre el mal absoluto que representaba su padre, había sido gracias a quienes le apoyaron en un pasado.

Ella ya había superado su lado maligno, aunque aun estuviese latente; era el recuerdo de sus amigos el que la hacia valorar el esfuerzo. Viendo Tales escenas, el milenario hombre retiraba lentamente sus manos del rostro de Raven. No podía quitarle lo que ella consideraba la razón de mantenerse cuerda. De hacerlo no tendría ese apoyo. Y las consecuencias serian mucho mas graves de las que esperaba.

Pero ella miraba anudada, en su furia por lo ocurrido a Robin había olvidado lo mucho que el había sacrificado para ayudarla. En vez de buscar una manera de traerlo de vuelta solo pensaba en como hacer pagar a sus enemigos. A pesar de todo aun continuaba con la idea de la venganza. Pero por ahora su principal objetivo era solo uno, traer al amor de su vida de vuelta a su lado.

-. Sashiel, por favor libérame, tengo mucho por hacer .- decía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que con solo examinarlos directamente observara toda la verdad que irradiaban. El simplemente solo pensaba en liberarla, ya sabia que su objetivo principal era ese chico. Por lo que su magia se desvanecía con rapidez. Pero miraba angustiado a la chica, de alguna manera no sabia como lo traería de vuelta. Pero era posible que ella hiciera todo a su alcance por tenerlo a su lado de nuevo.

El se retiro en silencio mientras ella levitaba en medio de la habitación, devorando sus libros lo mejor que podía, estaba esperanzada; las palabras que Robin le había dirigido justo después de la derrota de su padre, le daban ánimos. Y la mantenían concentrada en lograr su misión.

Pero abajo en la sala, una mujer miraba algo agotada al anciano líder de su pueblo descender con lentitud, temía lo peor; que la memoria de Raven haya sido modificada por el bien de ella y de los que la rodean, lo que implicaba que su hija podría haber perdido los recuerdos de esa persona que le alegraba el alma como nadie mas.

Pero el rostro alegre de Sashiel expresaba tranquilidad, odiaba hacer ese tipo de cuestiones burocráticas, y le alegraba saber que los recuerdos de Raven permanecían intactos, por lo cual le daba el comentario agraciado a la angustiada madre. Ella estaba extasiada pero a la ves sorprendida, pensaba que el consejo exigía que los recuerdos de Raven fuesen modificados, y desobedecer una orden de esa calaña era grave aun para el máximo integrante del mismo, por lo que ella expreso angustiada.

-. Sashiel, mi querido amigo, por que has ignorado la orden del consejo, eso podría traer mas problemas de los que evita. Me temo que pierdas tu cargo y que el consejo tome medidas mas drásticas con respecto a mi hija .- exclamaba en cierto tono de temor.

Pero el simplemente no expreso mas que una alegre sonrisa y mostraba las imágenes que había observado, dejando estupefacta a la agraciada madre, se sentía orgullosa al ver como su hija había madurado. Y de cómo sus amigos lograban sacar lo mejor de ella, al igual de que ella sacara lo mejor de si misma para ayudar a sus amigos.

-. Tu hija a aprendido mucho, en ese planeta. Me agracia ver que ya no es aquella problemática niña que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y emociones, desbocando su ira en quien se opusiese a ella. Tal vez a causa del dolor provocado por lo acontecido, fue que había retrocedido de nuevo a esa etapa, pero Raven esta creciendo poco a poco. Y ahora es casi toda una mujer. Nosotros debemos... .- inesperadamente la placentera conversación fue interrumpida por un mensaje del consejo para su líder. Quien al recibir la noticia estaba completamente sin habla.

-. Arella querida, debemos ir pronto al pasaje del este, hemos descubierto el lugar donde esta el chico que venia acompañando a Raven, esta muy mal herido y su corazón no da signos vitales, debemos apresurarnos, avisadle a Raven que yo iré de inmediato a ayudar lo mejor que pueda. .- Decía al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en el suelo atravesándolo fugazmente.

La madre atravesaba el techo sin contemplación en aires de grandeza y alegría regocijante que desbordaban por la emoción, mientras que Raven miraba sus libros con esperanza de encontrar lo que necesitaba en sus ellos. Pero era bruscamente interrumpida por su madre quien le comunicaba lo mejor que podía la noticia. Ella no se hizo esperar y salio lo mas rápido que pudo por el tragaluz, acaso Robin había podido escapar de las garras de la muerte solo para estar con ella. Era acaso este un gran sueño. Todo parecía estar a su favor, pero para cuando pudo llegar a la escena.

Robin ya estaba conciente, los médicos de Azarath habían curado su heridas y le habían arrancado de las garras de la misma muerte. Ella solo podía regocijarse con estar a su lado... se acerco a el y apretaba suavemente su mano, intentando recibir una respuesta. Pero por los momentos lo único que podía hacer era ver como se lo llevaban a un lugar donde pudiese descansar.

La noche caía rápidamente sobre la ciudad mientras que Raven esperaba con paciencia a un lado del cuerpo del chico que se curaba del resto de sus heridas con lentitud. Ella solo podía mirarle... estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que le miraba el rostro desnudo por completo, su antifaz estaba en sus manos. Ella deseaba que abriese sus ojos para poder ver su color, y que por primera vez en su vida ambos se miraran directamente a los ojos. Pero respetaba de cierta manera el deseo de Robin de mantenerse en secreto. Por lo que fingiría no haber visto su rostro por completo, delicadamente ella colocaba el antifaz encima de su piel. Y perdida en sus pensamientos ignoro la cercanía de su madre, quien viendo la escena había decidido salir de la habitación para darles mas privacidad.

Ella simplemente se acercaba mas a el para plasmar un dulce beso por sobre sus labios. Pero de la nada el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose bruscamente y estrellándose contra el suelo, le separaban de inmediato, Molesta miraba a alguien salir de las sombras, cojeaba insistentemente, y su ropa estaba desgarrada casi por completo.

Ella se levantaba en guardia a punto de atacar cuando la silueta salía a la luz y se daba a conocer como su amado líder. Ella estaba paralizada, mirando a ambos lados constantemente. Cuando logro escuchar.

-. RAVEN ALEJATE DE EL ES UNA TRAMPA .- Ella miro asustada al chico tendido en la cama, que comenzaba a sufrir fuertes espasmos corporales, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su físico. Sus orejas se alargaban, Su color de piel cambio bruscamente a un gris pálido, semejante a su propio color de piel, debido a sus contracciones el chico despertó y se levanto bruscamente cayendo al otro lado de la cama fuera del alcance de la vista de Raven y Robin.

Ella solo miraba hacia la cama extrañada por lo que estaba oyendo, el sonido de huesos quebrarse, era insoportable, se escuchaba como el cuerpo del chico cambiaba lentamente. Para luego de improvisto detenerse tan rápido como empezó.

El silencio imperaba en la escena mientras que ella se acercaba a mirar que había ocurrido. Pero para su sorpresa el chico se levantaba lentamente Dando así a relucir su verdadera figura.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su piel pálida como el concreto, sus orejas eran alargadas como las de un elfo. Detrás de el se mostraban sin lugar a dudas dos pequeños bultos debajo de la piel. Y como si nada su cabello era liso, negro y tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Y al final de esta una larga cola dando así a conocer que es un dragón.

Este volteaba lentamente para observar quien le acompañaba, para detenerse justo cuando su mirada estaba fija en Raven, de alguna manera no dejaba de mirarla, como si le conociera, Ella también no podía dejar de mirarle directo a los ojos. Había algo en el que le hipnotizaba. Allí fue cuando lentamente el dragón se acerco a ella y Robin reacciono apartándola del camino.

-. RAVEN DESPIERTA, ES ARKANOS QUE HA TOMADO ESA FORMA, DEBEMOS DERROTARLO .-

Ella reacciono con brusquedad al enterarse que era Arkanos, le molestaba lo bajo que había caído, transformarse a si mismo en un Dragón solo para poseerla. Por lo que ataco a la bestia con su magia, esta se defendió alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo. Se notaba su frustración en su rostro, y miraba furico al chico que se posaba al lado de Raven. Rápidamente la criatura salto por el techo atravesándolo como si fuese papel. No antes sin atacar a Robin, con una lanza hecha con sus propias escamas, este quedo sujeto a la pared por la ropa. Imposibilitándole el moverse, mientras que el Dragón se alejaba del edificio corriendo lo mas que podía.

Saltaba de techo en techo con una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que Raven le perseguía sin tregua, a su paso tomaba todo objeto desprendible y lo arrojaba con esperanzas de atinarle a su contrincante. Pero Su piel era dura como el acero. Al final El dragón comenzó a angustiarse por su escape y sin previo aviso ambos bultos en la espalda se desgarraron dejando libre un gran par de alas. Este no tardo en usarlas. Pero las alas no eran para volar, tenían el poder de abrir una brecha en la dimensión, un portal por donde escapar. La Bestia tenia algo de dudas pero Raven se le acercaba cada vez mas. Por lo que salto a regañadientes en el agujero que desaparecía en su totalidad cuando El dragón le atravesaba por completo.

Raven solo miro molesta como el nuevo Arkanos se le escapo de las manos... Y se mantuvo allí quieta viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido su odiado rival. Ella estaba allí estática mirando el cielo, mientras el viento ondeaba su capucha de tal manera que esta cedió ante la fuerza del mismo, y cayo a sus hombros dando así un espacio para que el viento revolotease con su cabello. Para luego desaparecer en un agujero producto de su magia. Era hora de que por fin se encontrase con Robin de nuevo.

_**Continuara... **_

**_Ahora me dignare a contestar Reviews... a quienes tienen paciencia como para leer mi fiction. XD no son mis fans pero si compañeros lectores... XD _**

**_Miko Tonks: Gracias y solo debes guardar tranquilidad porque de que lo termino lo termino ( va para todos tambien ) _**

**_Agus y Moony: No no he podido conseguir historietas de las viejas... la verdad no podria decirlo ya que son viejas... y pues la nueva me agrada la trama que le han dado pero no como lo dibujan. Realmente me desagrada esa tecnica que le dan al nuevo comic. Pero igual te agradesco la recomendacion y muchas gracias por el review. _**

**_Johana Peacecraft: Gracias por venir voluntariamente a esta historia ( escondiendo el arma con la cual le oblige a leerla XD ) y si tomare en cuanta tu recomendacion. Pero eso lo dejare a votacion de ustedes lectores si quieren que la cambie de lugar. _**

**_Raven Youkai: Pues me parece injusto que Solo raven sufra en la mayoria de los fictions mientras que robin siempre es el que la rescata Ambos son mis personajes favoritos. Y pues yo les hago sufrir por igualdad. El sufrimiento cuando es en pareja se vive en las dos partesn No. _**

**_Lupichan: Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi historia, la tuya me ha gustado mucho owo... aunque fue muy corta TwT pero gracias por haberla hecho. Aun siendo corta esta muy buena. Y gracias por leer la que yo he escrito aqui sip. Y si Que viva el Rob X Rav. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola como estan este es el cuarto capitulo y pues aqui lo he ya pasado segun consejos d las personas que estan tomandose el tiempo para leerlo... Si mal no me equivoco ahora la historia esta en la seccion de Cartoons y Teen Titans por supuesto no.**_

**_Aqui solo tengo una sola cosa que decir a esto _**

**_I dont own teen titans _**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Momentos de amargura. **_

Después de un breve momento de angustia, sufrimiento, rencor, ira y frustración. Al fin todo parecía ponerse a su favor; El había regresado, estaba maltratado, y con claros signos de agotamiento físico.

Aunque ella solo pensaba en estar a su lado y dejarse caer en sus brazos. Pero el estaba allí tendido sobre la pared, había perdido la conciencia. Algo le había sucedido, que de alguna manera lo dejo completamente agotado. Por lo que lo envolvió lentamente en sus brazos para cobijarlo y quedarse así toda la noche a su lado.

Mientras lejos de allí un dragón caía estrepitosamente sobre el polvoriento suelo de su residencia. Estaba confundido, no sabia que había ocurrido, no lograba recordarlo con nitidez. Pero la mención del nombre Arkanos le traía varios recuerdos a su cabeza.

Su niñez, su hogar, y sus ansias de poder, de alguna manera le eran familiares y desconocidas al mismo tiempo. La duda se cernía sobre el atacándolo fugazmente. Estaba tan concentrado en su pasado, que no oía los pasos de su sirviente acercándose a su espalda con lentitud.

-. Amo, algo ha salido terriblemente mal, el hechizo, que usted lanzo en contra del Sin magia .- pronuncio molesto su sirviente ante tal error de sus cálculos.

-. Ha fallado miserablemente, .- decía el dragón que se levantaba lentamente de su letargo,

-. y todo por culpa de ese miserable, lo odio con todo mi ser. Juro por mi sangre que erradicare cada molécula de su cuerpo.- pronunciaba con una extraña calma el dragón mientras se daba vuelta hacia su vasallo.

Pero este quedo petrificado al ver que su amo traía algo extra además de la nueva apariencia, Su ojo izquierdo era verde como en su antigua forma, aunque en cambio el derecho era Rojo como la sangre.

-. Amo .- Exclamo Ulrich quien ya había maquinado una posible causa de este extraño evento. -. Amo su antiguo cuerpo convive al mismo tiempo que el nuevo, es posible que aun halla una forma de regresarlo a su antigua forma .-

-. Por tu bien mas te vale que así sea .- reclamo enfadada la bestia, -. Por ahora mis planes han sido estropeados por ese sujeto, no se bajo que estrella protectora ha nacido que la magia no surte efecto alguno en el, pero creo que es hora de un ataque mas físico .- Decía al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su habitación de hechizos. Dejando solo a un pensativo vasallo.

-. Hay algo extraño en esos ojos, no es usual este tipo de situaciones debo investigar mas a fondo .- decía para si mismo el dudosamente fiel lacayo, que simplemente regresaba a su lugar de investigaciones. La entrada parecía reconocer la energía de su amo y se abría con tan solo su cercanía, y con tan solo alejarse esta volvía a cerrarse herméticamente.

Al llegar invoco a varias criaturas menores, para poder darles un uso mas adecuado a la situación. Pero por alguna razón su poder era limitado, y le permitía un uso corto de ellas, además de que eran muy pocas las bestias que acudían a su llamado. -. TRAEDME TODOS MIS LIBROS, ES IMPERATIVO QUE INVESTIGUE, LA MITAD DE USTEDES AVERIGUEN SI EL SIN MAGIA SUFRE LA MISMA ABERRACION... los planes de Arkanos no pueden fallar, dependo de ello .- decía al mismo tiempo que pasaba las pesadas hojas de los libros que comenzaban a ser apilados poco a poco por los sirvientes.

Pero en cambio Arkanos, miraba fijamente una mesa como dubitativo, en ella un trozo de tela de color anaranjado con bordes negros le inquietaba, traía recuerdos fugases demasiado molestos para el... solo podía vislumbrar una silueta de un hombre caminar sigilosamente hacia el. Furibundo destroza con sus garras tal trozo de tela, que con su simplicidad traía tanta ira y confusión a su ser.

Por alguna razón su ojo derecho había regresado a tomar una tonalidad distinta, y mientras mas golpeaba la mesa con sus garras mas intranquilo se volvía. Allí fue cuando simplemente se detuvo y su ojo regreso a su verde acostumbrado. Había descubierto todo... sabia quien era y que fue lo que ocurrió cuando el hechizo fallo. Ahora para el todo estaba claro. Debía enfrentarse nuevamente a el maldito que le encerró en este cuerpo, pero antes un poco de investigación le serviría de mucho para enfrentarle.

El sol salía por detrás de los edificios adyacentes a la zona, y sus rayos como brazos comenzaban a cubrir con su calidez todo lo que tocaban. Entre ello la silueta de dos jóvenes que yacían allí en el suelo unidos tan solo por el abrazo de la chica de pálida piel.

Sus ojos se abrían con lentitud, no quería arruinar el momento. Quería ver que a quien sostenía en sus brazos era el hombre de su vida. Y con toda razón sus ojos corroboraban sus pensamientos, yacía allí dormido, su cara estaba bañada por rayos de sol que enmarcaban su silueta. Su pecho estaba descubierto mostraba signos leves de quemaduras. Al parecer un hechizo había sido aplicado en el. Su razón gritaba a todo pulmón que debía desconfiar de el. Pero su corazón aplacaba toda razón con su melodía.

Su mano exploraba la herida con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que tocaba su físico, antes había estado muy cerca de el. Pero este era otro tipo de contacto... su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que se le saldría en cualquier segundo. Pero la reacción en su cuerpo le ponía incomoda, en muy pocas ocasiones ella había logrado ponerse en esa situación. Malchior de alguna manera hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma.

Pero ella nunca lo había sentido en esta intensidad. Su cuerpo le estaba acaso pidiendo algo que ella nunca había tomado en cuenta. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban a tal manera que pareciera que ese fuese su color de original. Pero no le importaba ese hecho solo pensaba en que había tomado una decisión. Y eso no la detendría, poco a poco se acostumbraría a ese acto. Pero por ahora lo mas importante para ella era simplemente plasmar un dulce beso.

Se acercaba lentamente mientras miraba como su rostro angelical parecía sonreírle mientras mas se acercaban, al final simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los instintos. Pero todo termino tan rápido que no pudo tan siquiera rozar sus labios. Debido a un grito de asombro por parte de Arella, que sacaba de su concentración a la joven bruja.

-. Hija mía... Por Azarath que estas haciendo... aun no estas preparada para esa actividad .- Decía mostrando su lado maternal ante la situación que estaba observando y obviamente malinterpretando.

-. Madre no es lo que piensas, yo... yo solo quería... yo .- balbuceaba ante la escena en la que había sido atrapada, la verdad no sabia que decir.

-. Por lo que veo estas creciendo hija mía, y no puedo evitarlo, pero aunque tan solo fuese el bello acto del beso, eso lleva a otro tipo de situaciones de las que obviamente jamás hemos conversado .-

El sonrojo en Raven no podía ocultarse tras la sombra de su capucha. Por mucho que lo tratase. -. Madre... se a que te refieres, en la tierra hay muchos problemas con ese acto... aun no lo he realizado, es algo para lo que aun no estoy preparada .-

La madre miraba con cierto orgullo a su hija, y dulcemente le mostraba que si estaba preparada aunque solo físicamente. Le señalaba su busto que mostraba de una manera sutil señas de estar lista para tener ese acto tan extraño para ella. Raven se cubrió bruscamente mientras que aun abrazaba a Robin que comenzaba a despertar con rapidez.

-. MADRE DETENTE, que mi cuerpo este en este estado, y listo para ese... heee acto .- tartamudeaba por la vergüenza, le apenaba ver que su cuerpo estuviese en tales condiciones. -. Que mi cuerpo este listo, no significa que mentalmente este preparada para llevar a cabo tal acción .- esgrimía con señas de nerviosismo. No quería admitir que Robin le gustaba tanto y a tal manera, que también le atraía de un modo mas... Físico. Por así decirlo.

Robin despertó y sus ojos se abrían con dificultad, su agotado cuerpo le pedía a gritos que los volviese a cerrar, pero el ignoraba toda señal, ya que la dulce vos de Raven hacia que su corazón implorara por verla una vez mas.

Ella estaba atónita, por fin podría mirar a los ojos de su amado, ya que la mascara había caído en la pasada lucha. Pero lo que miro le parecía extraño... sus ojos eran de dos colores disímiles. Uno era un hermoso verde claro, mientras que otro era rojo como la sangre misma. Pero ella lo paso por alto. Solo estaba viendo al chico de su vida.

-. Raven... que ha sucedido... que ha pasado con el dragón... .- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que miraba a la chica de sus sueños.

-. No lo se... el muy bastardo logro escapar gracias a sus trucos, pero lo haré pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir .- Decía mientras acariciaba su rostro... quería pensar que esto no era un preciado sueño. Y si fuese así no quería despertar de el.

-. Querida hija .- pronuncio con dulzura Arella. -. Debemos llevar al joven Robin a la cámara de recuperación, mientras hablamos de ciertos asuntos por tratar .-

Ella no quería hablar de "esos temas" con su madre... pero sabia que Robin estaba muy maltratado y que debía recibir atención medica. Con dulzura le levanto gracias a su magia, el solo le sonreía y añadía a medida que se alejaba.

-. Gracias Raven, eres una gran adquisición para mi vida .- decía en un tono algo frió y calculador... muy similar a la manera en la que hablaba Slade, y Arkanos. Pero ella paso ese leve detalle por alto, le preocupaba mas si la decisión que estaba a punto de discutir con su madre y el consejo era demasiado apresurada. Solo quería estar a su lado y ni nadie ni nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

Pasaron 6 horas desde que el mortal del planeta tierra, estaba en la cámara de recuperación y Arella estaba al lado de su hija enfrentándose a las imágenes del consejo.

-. ESTO ES INADMISIBLE, ES EXTRANJERO NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO .-

-. La seriedad de mis palabras no son de su incumbencia pero, quiero hacerlo, y lo concretare con o sin el apoyo del consejo de Azarath.- añadía con fiereza la joven de pálida piel.

El consejo se mostraba renuente ante la petición de la chica, seria romper muchas reglas que ellos preferían no pasar por alto. Pero la silueta de su líder, Sashiel se elevaba por encima de ellos y dictaba su veredicto... aun cuando el consejo estaba en contra, contar con el apoyo del líder era mucho mas importante que la decisión de los demás miembros.

-. En vista de que has tomado una decisión, yo líder de Azarath y del consejo, acepto tu solicitud mi preciada jovencita... pero sabes que debes contar con el apoyo del joven, para que todo sea legal, te doy el poder para que tu deseo se cumpla siempre y cuando el chico también este apoyándote, de lo contrario el consejo tomara medidas al respecto .- Decía con dulzura y seriedad.

Ella salía con aires de victoria y tristeza... realmente tenia miedo de lo que acababa de hacer... era una decisión dura pero la deseaba con toda su alma. Solo rogaba por que no fuese una decisión equivocada.

-. Querida mía... tendrás mi apoyo toda la vida, pero debo decirte que este camino que has decidido tomar contrae muchos problemas y responsabilidades, pero por el amor de una madre a su hija... espero que todo salga según lo has planeado .- Decía al mismo tiempo que otorgaba un suave abrazo a su hija quien correspondía con orgullo.

La noticia se esparcía por Azarath como la plaga, todos se enteraban pero nadie se exaltaba demasiado para evitar que la hija de Trigon desatara su furia por sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto Robin se curaba en el cuarto mientras caminaba en círculos, de alguna manera se sentía incomodo... sus ojos sufrían un extraño cambio, era mas violento que de costumbre, le repugnaba su aspecto, y era fácilmente seducido por una extraña sensación de poder.

-. Que me esta ocurriendo... estos recuerdos... los titanes... mis... mis... padres... ELLOS... argh... QUE HES TODA ESTA BASURA, sentimientos... EMOCIONES, todas deben desaparecer... ME CAUSAN DOLOR... ARGH... solo... si solo tuviese el... poder...todo cambiaria... .- De improvisto las puertas se abrían y entraba una joven de púrpura cabello.

Y tan rápido como aparecieron esos sentimientos de ira y confusión... desaparecieron al igual que toda preocupación... ella lograba que sus emociones estuviesen bajo control. Era esa joven bruja la que aliviaba su dolor por completo.

Ella entraba y observaba la reacción del chico, se había abalanzado sobre ella otorgándole un abrazo... aferrándose fuertemente a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Pero la impresionada chica simplemente se separo dulcemente de el y le llevo a un lugar a donde cambiarse la ropa con tranquilidad.

Ella esperaba nerviosa afuera de la habitación, mientras que el chico se cambiaba, solo podía pensar en el sentimiento de entrar al cuarto y hacer suyo al hombre de su vida. Pero cada pensamiento que fluctuaba en su cabeza era arrancado por el susto que infligía el joven maravilla al salir de improvisto del cuarto atravesando la pared.

-. ROBIN... QUE SUCEDE.. .- pronuncio preocupada... al observar que el sostenía a una bestia de rango inferior bajo su cuerpo.

Ella estaba molesta... Arkanos debe de haberse enterado que ella quería contraer matrimonio con Robin, y quería impedirlo lo mas rápido posible. Y mas aun cuando el consejo había aceptado su petición.

El solo se levanto y agito sus ropas de Azarath... para ella las bestias habían desaparecido... solo pudo fijarse en el. Su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, sus ojos le miraban fijamente a los suyos. Y el color negro hacia que le diese un aire misterioso.

Pero fue interrumpida por la vos molesta de Robin... que resaltaba cierto asunto -. RAVEN ES HORA DE QUE ELIMINEMOS A ESA BASURA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS .-

Ella estaba desconcertada Robin jamás hablaría de asesinar a alguien... Pero compartía su sentimiento. Estaba hartada de las obsesiones de Arkanos. Y era hora de que se librara de el.

-. Estoy de acuerdo... vamos Robin, es hora de que ambos nos libremos de ese estorbo...-

Ambos se dirigieron a las bestias de bajo calibre golpeándolas sin piedad, estas simplemente desaparecían, pulverizándose en el aire.

Era extraño pero en ella estaba floreciendo su lado violento, de alguna manera ella sabia que no era recomendable dejarlo salir. Pero estaba cansada de que el no soportara el hecho de que no lo amaba.

Por lo que descargaba su frustración destazando a las criaturas... y aunque pensaba que Robin le regañaría por dejarse llevar por la ira el solo le miraba, embelezado... de alguna manera le placía ver que ella desatara su lado oscuro.

Se sonrojaba... pero sentía que sus ojos le miraban con frialdad, de alguna manera le asustaba... y aunque quería preguntarle era callada continuamente por las criaturas.

El atacaba cortando sus cuellos con sus petirrojos... la escena era fúnebre... cruel... las paredes se teñían del color de la sangre... que se evaporaba al poco tiempo de ser esparcida.

Ella simplemente se quedo estupefacta al verlo aniquilar con rapidez a los demonios, Hasta que al final de todo estos simplemente comenzaban a escapar... El continuaba furico, sus embestidas no terminaban allí.

Había saltado por la ventana y se había aferrado a una de las bestias arrastrándola a la azotea contigua. Allí le golpeaba continuamente sin detenerse... Su bastón lentamente se teñía de un liquido oscuro y viscoso... mientras que la criatura daba desgarradores gritos de dolor. El solo continuaba golpeando el cráneo de la bestia hasta que dejase de gritar... pero su grito no era detenido... a diferencia de los humanos, la osamenta de los demonios poseía mas firmeza.

-. Maldición MUERE... CUANDO SE EXTINGIRA TU ASQUEROSA Y MISERABLE VIDA .- Decía mientras seguía impactando su bastón en contra de la desdichada criatura que no cesaba de gritar de dolor. Al final Fue Raven quien interrumpía la macabra escena separando a Robin de su victima.

-. ROBIN QUE HACES... ESE NO ERES TU .- decía frustrada, las dudas consumían su mente... los acontecimientos decían que este no era el Robin que ella amaba e idolatraba. Pero allí estaba al frente de ella... Físicamente era el pero.

-. Que haces solo disminuyo su agonía .- Decía fríamente mientras merodeaba alrededor de ella y la moribunda bestia.

-. DISMINUIR SU AGONIA, LA ESTABAS AUMENTANDO, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA NO ERES EL CHICO AL QUE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA .- Decía con molestia... sus ojos estaban obviamente cristalinos. A punto de derramar las preciadas lagrimas.

El estaba distraído... le interesaba mas terminar con la vida de su victima, simplemente ignoro a Raven caminando por su costado y se acerco a la criatura, agachándose con rapidez... -. ADIOS... BASURA .- y sin titubear sacaba uno de sus petirrojos y cortaba el cuello de la bestia. -. Al parecer esa es la única manera eficaz de acabar con ellos .- pronuncio en un tono de satisfacción macabra.

Raven simplemente estaba atónita... el por primera vez en su vida la había ignorado... Estaba dubitativa, y el simplemente como si nada hubiese ocurrido se dirigía a ella.

-. Vamos es... solo una Bes... "Oh por dios... que estoy haciendo... este... este no soy yo" .-

Pronuncio aterrado... ella no sabia si creerle o simplemente detenerlo. Por primera vez le tenia algo de miedo... estaba confundida por la marejada de sensaciones que afloraban en ese instante.

-. Raven... Ayúdame... yo estoy... .- Pero guardaba silencio, de alguna manera cuando quería dirigirle una palabra a Raven los recuerdos de quien era se distorsionaban... YO... YO SOY... QUIEN DEMONIOS SOY YO .- Pronunciaba mientras cedía sobre sus rodillas. Ella no podía ignorar tal acción estaba confundida pero deseaba arrullarlo en sus brazos.

Y apaciguar sus dolores, confusiones y demás... Al final cedieron sus sentimientos por sobre su razón y se agachaba para consolarle con un suave abrazo.

-. PERO QUE TIERNA ESCENA, NI YO MISMO PODRIA HACER ALGO SIMILAR... JOYA, O DEBERIA DECIR... RAVEN .- Pronunciaba fríamente alguien desde otro tejado.

-. Quien es... .- Exclamaba Molesta Raven... sabia que solo podía ser su odiado pretendiente.

Pero la respuesta a tal pregunta provino de quien menos lo esperaba... Justo a su lado.

-. Oh mi querida, y muy codiciada joya... que no lo entiendes... tu mugriento sin magia ya no existe... .-

Ella no podía creer que su Robin tuviese la misma vos que su odiado rival. Pero la verdad le parecía mas cruel que la ficción.

El dragón aparecía desde atrás de ella vanagloriando la verdad...

-. Eres estupida joya... yo lo he descubierto desde hace un tiempo atrás... y mejor aun mi vasallo me ha confirmado lo que yo ya sabia de antemano.-

-. A QUE TE REFIERES... LIBERA DE TU HECHIZO A MI AMADO ROBIN .- pronunciaba al mismo tiempo que envolvía el cuerpo del dragón... pero era en vano sus alas le permitían escabullirse de allí. Ella lanzaba continuas ráfagas para detenerlo... Su risa era constante y molesta.

Le sacaba de quicio el no poder detenerlo... y al final perdió la concentración cuando un ataque a sus espaldas le dejo congelada en el suelo. Estaba presa allí sin poder moverse... mientras el vasallo aparecía de las sombras... exclamando asombro.

-. Es la primera vez que mi amo, aun estando furibundo por el problema que le acosa, piensa claramente... es como si fuese otra persona .- Decía a la vez que sonreía cínicamente.

Pero Robin simplemente se levantaba de allí... y caminaba hacia el dragón... que le sonreía a placer. En su espalda ocultaba una esfera de energía... Que solo Raven había podido divisar...

Sus gritos de desesperación caían en oídos sordos, Robin continuaba corriendo hacia la trampa, cegado por su ira... Pero todo intento de liberarse por parte de Raven era en vano mientras mas debilitaba el hielo Ulrich mas lo reforzaba prolongando su captura.

Pero Al final Robin y Arkanos desaparecían envueltos en una esfera luminosa de energía. Adentro la lucha se prolongaba Ambos atacaban sin piedad.

El dragón, atacaba con sus garras al cuello de Robin, que por alguna razón no podía moverse con libertad. El levantaba con su brazo el cuerpo inerte de Robin que sangraba profusamente por su boca.

Raven no podía permitir que todo terminase así... La furia que sentía por la frustración de no poder ayudar a Robin liberaba su lado oscuro. El vasallo simplemente no tenia los poderes como para oponérsele. Por lo que desapareció bajo una ráfaga de energía oscura.

Ella simplemente no sabia si por su poder lo había asesinado o transportado... pero su insignificante vida no era lo que le interesaba por ahora... Rápidamente comenzaba a separar la esfera que envolvía a los dos chicos.

Al final entro y miraba como la escena había cambiado, Robin ahora estaba Separado del Dragón que mostraba evidentemente mucha frustración, abalanzándose encima de el... Raven no podía permitir que su amado siguiese siendo lastimado por un maldito dragón. Por lo que traspaso el pecho de su odiado enemigo con una lanza de energía oscura.

-. ALEJATE DE EL... MALDITO YA HAS CAUSADO DEMASIADO SUFRIMIENTO.-

El cuerpo del dragón caía estrepitosamente en el suelo... mirando hacia abajo mientras que ella corría con afano al lado de su amado... el campo de energía desaparecía con velocidad dejándolos a todos bajo la luz del día.

-. Robin estas bien... no estas herido .- pronunciaba con cierto tono de preocupación...

Pero este simplemente miraba el suelo sin darle la cara a Raven... es como si se sintiese apenado... o avergonzado de algo, que había hecho con anterioridad.

Pero El dragón aun no se daba por vencido... había tomado la pierna de la joven bruja en un intento de llamar su atención. Ella le ignoraba alejándose cada vez mas de el con Robin en sus brazos.

-. Ra... argh... Raven .. .- pronunciaba el dragón mientras extendía su mano de manera sutil hacia Raven... Ella no sabia por que pero le daba lastima verlo así. Tan débil tan... extrañamente amable. Y fue un empujón el que le saco de su concentración...

Era Robin quien se erguía lentamente en dirección a ella, al subir su rostro sus ojos eran verdes... allí fue cuando dio a relucir que no era el verdadero Robin.

-. Ohh... mi querida Joya... que no entiendes, acabas de herir de gravedad a tu amado Sin magia. .-

-. Noo... Imposible... ROBIN .- decía al mismo tiempo que corría hacia los brazos del dragón este solo le pudo dar una sonrisa antes de dejarse llevar por las olas de dolor que azotaban su cuerpo.

-. NOO ROBIN... PERO... COMO .- Decía confundida... no sabia que decir. O como reaccionar.

-. Eso es muy sencillo... mi preciada joya, veras... este mal nacido estaba allí tendido en mi trampa mientras aplicaba la maldición del dragón de Manatarea en el. Pero Su suerte... o mejor dicho su asquerosa voluntad fue demasiado fuerte.

Nuestras almas quedaron divididas en dos, en cada cuerpo poseía la mitad del alma del otro y la propia... Pero como poseo mas experiencia podía controlar levemente ambos cuerpos. Incitando a que no te dieses cuenta del cambio. Y por supuesto atraer a este maldito a este sitio con motivo de recuperar un cuerpo mas apto y que amaras, así que la cúpula simplemente regreso las almas a los cuerpos que yo quisiese, y conociéndote bien atacarías al dragón y no a tu amado, quien por cierto ahora soy yo.- Decía al mismo tiempo que soltaba una fuerte risa. Que aumentaba a medida de que el eco de la zona la repetía una y otra vez, haciendo lucir que los edificios compartían el gozo del maligno brujo.

Las palabras de Arkanos eran como cuchillos que estaban siendo clavados en el corazón de Raven... Quien simplemente por un corto plazo de tiempo olvido que Robin estaba muriendo en sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y miro inexpresiva hacia Arkanos.

-. Oh ahora vienes a mi, no puedes hacer nada... ahora estoy en el cuerpo del cual te has enamorado... no tienes mas opción que unirte a mi y gobernar el Universo enter... .-

De repente el no podía respirar... Su pecho estaba siendo atravesado por una gran garra de cuervo, formada por energía oscura. No lastimaba su cuerpo pero si estaba arrancando su alma del mismo.

-. QUE DEMONIOS HACES... ESTE CUERPO MORIRA SIN UN ALMA .- decía aterrado Arkanos al ver que su vida se estaba yendo tan rápido, y al no poseer magia por el agotamiento no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-. CLARO QUE EL CUERPO TENDRA UN ALMA, LA DE SU DUEÑO ORIGINAL... LA DEL HOMBRE QUE ROBO MI CORAZON, EL CHICO QUE HA LOGRADO SACARME UNA SONRISA EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS OSCUROS, AQUEL QUE HA CREIDO EN MI CUANDO TODOS ME DABAN LA ESPALDA. AQUEL QUE JAMAS ME ABANDONARIA... AQUEL QUE JAMAS ABANDONARE .- pronuncio mientras arrancaba por completo el alma de Arkanos del cuerpo... apresándolo en su energía, esta vez no había nadie que le impidiera matarlo.

Comenzó a Exprimir el alma desgarrándola en varias partes... y este solo se preguntaba constantemente por que no había logrado el amor de la joya. Cuando esta respondió antes de enviarlo al olvido al destruir su alma.

-. POR QUE PARA TI NO SOY MAS QUE LA JOYA, Y SI TAL VEZ LO SEA, PERO TAMBIEN SOY UNA CHICA, UNA MUJER... NO UN OBJETO QUE PUEDES USAR Y DESECHAR CUANDO QUIERAS... TENGO SENTIMIENTOS, PARA TI NO SOY MAS QUE UN MERO BOLETO PARA SER MAS FUERTE Y POR ESO JAMAS CONQUISTARAS EL CORAZON DE UNA CHICA... Y MUCHO MENOS EL MIO .- Pronuncio al mismo momento que Cortaba su alma por la mitad y enviaba al olvido a su molesto pretendiente.

Pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el cuerpo del dragón que mostraba signos de estar por fin muriendo. Inserto sus manos en el pecho y sacaba el alma con lentitud y cariño, transportándola lo mas rápido y con cuidado que le era permitido. Ella deposito el alma en su cuerpo original. Y esperaba que reaccionara de inmediato.

Funciono... El abría sus ojos con lentitud, y el alma de Raven descansaba con cada movimiento que realizaba Robin.

-. Argh... Raven... estas... sana... argh .- decía con un extraño dolor...

-. No hables Robin tu esencia ha sufrido mucho daño por mi culpa... no hables... solo debes preocuparte por recuperarte... .-

-. Lo que mas me re... relaja es que estés bien... no me perdonaría si estuvieses herida .- decía con mas lentitud, y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-. Robin... por favor... ahora todo esta bien... estamos a salvo... solo quiero estar contigo... eres mas valioso para mi que la vida misma .-

El solo carcajeo levemente... y miro con dulzura a Raven que se culpaba por el estado de Robin, pero el simplemente se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le otorgo un suave abrazo colocando su rostro muy cerca del de ella...besándole sutilmente por sobre la mejilla y siguió derecho hasta su oído para poder susurrar .- Raven... Te amo... y mucho... mas que la vida misma, te amare... por toda la eternidad .- decía en un tono dulce y suave.

Mientras que ella derramaba lagrimas de jubilo, jamás en su vida palabras tan simples, le habían dado tanta alegría... -. ROBIN... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO... TE AMO DEMASIADO... NO PODRIA VIVIR SIN TI POR FAVOR... PERDONAME .- Pero por esta vez no hubo respuesta...

Ella pregunto con insistencia de nuevo con miedo de que el no le perdonase por lo que había hecho, Pero cuando volvía a preguntar... no se escuchaba respuesta alguna... Ella toco su pecho en busca de refugio y fue cuando se dio cuenta... Soltó el cuerpo de inmediato que caía en sus piernas mirándole de frente... Robin estaba muerto. Y su ultimo acto fue confesarle su amor Eterno. Ella solo pudo quedarse allí tendida estupefacta... mientras sus lagrimas fluían como pequeños riachuelos. Otra vez lo había perdido pero esta vez había muerto por su culpa.

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Jump un mensaje se daba a relucir en las continuas pantallas gigantes de la misma... Era un hombre que portaba una mascara. Símbolo de poder... caos y miedo, era Slade.

La ciudad estaba aterrada pero no por que Slade apareciese de nuevo... sino por que al fondo se mostraban imágenes de cuerpos sujetos a varias vigas de metal, allí yacían tendidos los cuerpos inconscientes de los Titanes.

-. ciudad JUMP... saluden a su nuevo dueño, sus héroes han caído... ahora prepárense porque... me pertenecen .-

_**Continuara...**_

**_Bueno como estan espero que les agrade este ultimo capitulo que he subido por aqui... un dato extra que les dare... Este es el penultimo capitulo el que sigue es cuando se acaba todo por asi decirlo. Oks. alrededor dentro una semana y media o un poco mas ya lo estare subiendo si. Tengan un poco de paciencia. Mis apreciados amigos que me leen._**

**_Miko Tonks: Me alegra que te guste mucho lo que escribo y puedes estaren estado de calma ya que no me molesta la impaciencia mas bien de cierta forma me anima a seguir escribiendo por que al menos se que hay alguien que no puede esperar siquiera a que aparesca el capitulo siguiente desde lo mas profundo de mi serMUCHAS GRACIAS A TI. _**

**_Agus Y moony: Pues muchas gracias austedes tambien que me han estado siguiendo jeje y si suelo escribir cosas tristes y de ese tipoya que es un sentimiento universal queataca a todossin importarespecie animal, Estatus Social, color sexo etc. Y pues espero que este tambien te agrade si.MUCHAS GRACIAS. _**

**_Johana Peacecraft: Pues jeje tu has sido una de las pocas que ha podido leer toda la historia completa antes que las personas de por aqui... Y pues ya sabes que el sufrimiento en mis fictions es algo que ya esta asegurado. Y pues con respecto a tu historia si llegas a leer esto pues te dire algo Acepto de mucho gusto terminar una de tus historias solo dame un poco de tiempo ya que tengo como 3 o 4 proyectos mas entre los que esta otros fics de Teen Titans De Rob X RaV por supuesto y otro mas de BOF IV FOU X MAMI y Xmen Evolution Kitty X Kurt. Asi que primero quiero ver que puedo hacer por ellos y cuando tenga una idea me aplicare en su totalidad al tuyo que tengo que leerlo muy bien para captar la idea que tratabas de plasmar. Sip Y un dato para quienes quieren ese final o otro fiction pues os dire algo si logro captar antes la idea pues lo publicare pronto si. _**

**_Raven Youkai: Pues si ella dice ser amiga de Raven pero creo que ella seria la primera en oponerse a esta idea si se revelase que raven es la competencia para quitarle a robin. Al menos es lo que yo opino no. Y pues muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo aqui TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO. y espero que este capitulo mas Tragico aun te agrade. _**

**_Lilith91: Pues muchas gracias y no hay inconveniente alguno al menos has dejado la respuesta no. Y espero que te hallas mejorado y muchas gracias por tu opinion y mas de leer el fiction sip. GRACIAS A LOT... y pues si a mi me gusta mucho la pareja tambien, Pero no me agrada colocar las cosas tan faciles en las relaciones espero que este cap sea de tu agrado tambien sip. _**

**_Y BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUI ESTOY ESTRENANDOME EN LA SECCION DE CARTOONS ANTES ESTABA EN LA DE COMICS PERO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE COMO ESCRIBO Y POR SUPUESTO LO QUE ESCRIBO_**

**_Y PUES ANTES DE IRME SOLO LES DIGO PREPARENSE POR QUE VIENE EL CAP FINAL EL 5 Y PUES DEJARA A MUCHOS... JEJE MEJOR ESPEREN A QUE LO PUBLIQUE SI. _**

**_Jane. _**

****


	5. Chapter 51

_**Aqui coloco el capitulo final de mi historia, que pues he escrito con esmero y pues mas bien ya estaba hecho solo queria llegar de vacaciones para poder colocarlo con calma. Ademas de poder tener el final alterno listo para colocar ambos al mismo tiempo. **_

**_Si como han leido le he hecho dos finales... esto solo lo sabia Johana Peacecraft. Que espero realmente pueda regresar pronto. Un comentario que quiero hacer es que tranquilos con la Historia de Confusiones amorosas que la continuare, Y por favor aunque les agradesco de toda el alma que lean ambas... dejen rew. En donde corresponde sip. Solo eso les pido osea si van a comentar de Dark Feelings comentenlo aqui y no en Confuciones amorosas y viceversa. Es algo incomodo y pierden tiempo pero eso al menos es lo unico que Exigimos todos los que escriben no._**

**_Sin mas que agregar solo tengo que colocar esto. _**

**_I dont Own Teen Titans _**

Capitulo 5 . 1 - 2  
Adiós inframundo, Hola infierno.  
(Una decisión Crucial)

IRA... RENCOR... ODIO...

DOLOR... SUFRIMIENTO... DECADENCIA...

SOLEDAD... FRUSTRACION...

Todo esto era lo que ella sentía en ese instante, por no haber analizado bien la situación... otra vez en su vida las cosas iban de mal en peor

Se había dejado consumir por La IRA... La cual era antecedida por el RENCOR hacia su antiguo pretendiente, que al tratar de quitarle sus últimos rastros de felicidad se había ganado su ODIO.

El DOLOR es algo cotidiano en su vida... pero no de esta clase, el SUFRIMIENTO acudía a ella por oleadas... mientras que sus emociones y pensamientos se encuentran en una súbita DECADENCIA.

Ahora tan solo queda ella, el se ha marchado, Le ha arrancado su vida dejándose a si misma en SOLEDAD. Por ahora lo único que siente es la maldita FRUSTRACIÓN de no saber como regresarlo a su lado.

Solo podía recordar las ultimas palabras de su amado... Le había jurado amarla para toda la eternidad. Se odiaba a si misma. Lo único que lograba hacer era destruir todo lo que estuviese abierto a sus emociones.

Ella solo se quedaba allí tendida... abrazando el cuerpo aun caliente de su amado. Aun dentro de si guardaba la esperanza de que sus ojos le buscaran ansiosos. Que su pecho mostrara los signos de vitalidad. Y que sus labios aun profesaran ese amor eterno hacia ella.

Quería escucharlo, Quería verlo a sus ojos directamente y confesarle el mismo tipo de amor. Ella no sabia si sus palabras habían sido escuchadas antes de marcharse. Se sentía frustrada... por mucho que seguía acariciando sus mejillas, besando su frente y agitándole no reaccionaba.

Se negaba a creer que el se había marchado. Por Horas miro allí al cuerpo inerte perder poco a poco la calidez que denotaba que alguna vez allí hubo vida. Le costaba creerlo pero al fin lo había aceptado.

-. Yo... Yo... .- decía mientras las lagrimas fluían constantemente por sus mejillas... -. YO SOY LA CULPABLE, ESTO HA SUCEDIDO POR MI CULPA, ESTOY MALDITA, JAMAS DEBI ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN COMO TU... NO MERESCO SER AMADA... POR TI .- decía mientras que en sus ojos sus pupilas perdían su color. Y se quedaban en un total blanco. Su ira y frustración estaban causando que su alma se extinguiese por si sola.

A la lejanía las personas solo podían ver como el espectáculo de luces de oscuro color envolvía el cielo, El edificio estaba estallando por partes... Y ellos solo podían ver como sucedía, nadie se atrevía a intervenir en el dolor de la hija de Trigon.

-. Sashiel debemos intervenir .- decía con preocupación al mirar como su hija moría ante sus propios ojos.

-. Debemos detenerla, pero sabes bien que no será fácil... en su estado es muy posible que intente acabar con quien se atreva a ponerle una mano encima .- comentaba mientras se acercaba a la escena acompañado de la hermosa Arella, que angustiada no sabia como actuar adecuadamente.

-. No es justo que cuando la felicidad arraiga sus raíces en ella, alguien las pode sin piedad por celos de su Jubilo .- mencionaba frustrada la madre ante lo que estaba observando.

-. NO desesperes, este chico ha muerto de una forma inusual, y su carta astral no indica una muerte tan temprana. Raven se ha dejado llevar por el dolor y no Por su razón, el alma de este chico ha sufrido un daño considerable. Por eso el sistema del universo ha dado por muerto su cuerpo. Pero como sabemos ese cuerpo no era suyo, aun puede salvarse, aunque uno de nosotros debe ir al plano astral. Para impedir que su alma sea asignada a un nuevo destino .-

No era necesario preguntar quien iría en ese instante... por ahora lo único que podían hacer era atacar a Raven para distraerla de su objetivo.

-. Lo siento pequeña... me disculpare contigo cuando sea necesario AZARATH METRION ZHINTOS .- El conjuro del mayor hechicero de Azarath golpeo la cápsula de energía oscura partiéndola por la mitad. A pesar del gran poder de Raven su estado anímico no permitía un correcto uso de los mismos, por lo que era fácil romperlos para alguien con tanta experiencia como Sashiel.

Lo único que pudo sentir fue un gran impacto en su rostro, el ataque había logrado que recuperara la conciencia para ver como el empuje del mismo la separaba bruscamente del cuerpo que sostenía... Que injusto que antes de caer victima de la inconciencia, que lo ultimo que vea es el cuerpo de Robin allí tendido inerte en el suelo. Sin reaccionar a dolor alguno que podría haber infligido el golpe que se había propinado al caer al frió concreto. Después de eso... simplemente había perdido el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto Los Titanes Del Este estaban en la ciudad Jump protegiéndola de los continuos ataques de Slade. Pero a Diferencia de Sangre, el no tenia intención alguna de reintegrarlos de alguna manera a su equipo. Los quería muertos. Por mucho que luchaban los androides seguían apareciendo de la nada. Reemplazando constantemente a los caídos.

Los chicos solo podían ver allí tendidos en las gruesas barras metálicas que les impedían moverse, el como sus compañeros estaban siendo arrastrados a una muerte segura. Y ellos estaban demasiado agotados como para ayudarles.

-. ERES UN DESQUICIADO, LA CIUDAD YA ESTA BAJO TU CONTROL, DEJALOS EN PAZ .- reclamaba Cyborg intentando safarse de sus ataduras.

-. Oh acaso temes perder algo muy preciado entre ellos mi joven de metal .- mirando seriamente a los caídos titanes. -. Me decepciona su estupidez, acaso creen que dejare riendas sueltas en mis planes, no no no... mi muy patético contendor. Solo debes mirar como acabo con tus... Camaradas .- decía mientras sus dedos emitían un sonido seco, signo de haberlos frotado el uno contra el otro con fuerza.

Al instante todos los androides se detenían al unísono del aviso de Slade... Todos los Titanes Este estaban capturados al igual que los originales. Las esperanzas de los mismos se consumían al no tener a sus dos compañeros faltantes. Starfire no tenia fuerzas para luchar debido a nanobots insertados en su cuerpo.

Chico bestia estaba atado a un armazón eléctrico que le negaba el cambiarse de forma. Y solo podía mirar como todo acontecía sin poder interferir en ello.

-. Bien has ganado... ahora por favor libéralos... te lo imploro .- rogaba una decaída starfire que no deseaba seguir perdiendo amigos.

-. SI LIBERALOS HAS GANADO NOS RENDIMOS .- Decía desilusionado chico bestia al no poder hacer nada por ayudar.

-. NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE RINDAN TAN FACILMENTE, ROBIN; JAMAS SE DEJARIA VENCER POR ALGUIEN COMO TU, Y RAVEN JAMAS DEJARIA QUE NOSOTROS SUS AMIGOS MURIESEMOS AQUÍ .- Decía Cyborg mientras se separaba de su prisión.

Slade miraba con cierto dejo de asombro, no sabia que aun le quedase energía eléctrica en sus sistemas... pero al parecer el que se estaba moviendo era el cuerpo humano de su contrincante.

El lo atacaba lo mejor que podía pero Slade solo jugaba con cada movimiento, parecía hasta disfrutar el esfuerzo de su pobre rival. Allí fue cuando observo su oportunidad. Cyborg había lanzado un golpe con demasiada fuerza y había perdido el equilibrio.

-. GRAVE ERROR DE CALCULOS MI JOVEN DE ME .- Sus palabras fueron calladas por un embiste por parte del cuerpo de Cyborg que comenzaba a reincorporarse con mas rapidez.

-. NO SOY NINGUN ESTORBO O BASURA COMO CREES, AL IGUAL QUE ROBIN PUEDO LUCHAR Y MUY BIEN, CHICOS LA CIUDAD DEPENDE DE NOSTROS NO DEBEMOS RENDIRNOS... LEVANTENSE Y LUCHEN .- Decía en un tono de confianza al ver que aun con la energía en un estado deplorable, su cuerpo aun insistía en luchar en contra de su temible enemigo.

En mucho tiempo los chicos no habían recibido tales palabras de aliento que casi siempre salían de la boca de su líder. Ambos titanes habían roto sus ataduras... y luchado en contra del sistema que inhibía sus poderes.

Por fin los titanes estaban recuperándose y comenzaban a destrozar el lugar... Slade solo retrocedía ante el imprevisto... y sus guardianes atacaban sin piedad a los jóvenes que comenzaban a recuperar aliento y confianza.

-. ESTO VA POR LA CIUDAD .- Exclamo Chico Bestia.

-. ESTO ES POR MIS AMIGOS .- Profesaba Starfire

-. Y ESTO ES POR NOSOTROS .- expreso confiado Cyborg tomando el liderato del grupo.

-. Ríndete Slade, no tienes mas opción .- Exclamaron todos con sus ya recuperados ánimos.

-. Creo... que me están tomando a la ligera, miren la pantalla jóvenes titanes... .- exclamo con una mirada de sadismo inexplicable. Mientras una inmensa hacha robada del protector de la puerta al mar de fuego aparecía en su mano izquierda.

-. AUNQUE TENGAS ESA PODEROSA ARMA, NO TE AYUDARA EN NADA .- reclamaban todos al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a mirar la pantalla con Horror.

Allí sus compañeros estaban sujetos por los androides... sangraban y poseían grandes heridas en sus cuerpos. Pero al tratar de mirar acusadoramente a Slade. Este simplemente sonreía y apretaba un pequeño botón.

Los androides estallaban, asesinando a los Titanes Este de inmediato... Ellos solo podían mirar como sus amigos desaparecían en una esfera de fuego que incineraba todo a su paso. Esto era ya algo demasiado peligroso para ellos.

-. Creo que ahora los titanes cubrirán la ciudad... y no Literalmente... .- sonreía tras su mascara mientras se acercaba a los chicos, que con ira en sus ojos se preparaban para enfrentar al peor de sus rivales.

El dolor era indescriptible, pero no por su cuerpo ultrajado por el concreto del lugar donde había perdido la conciencia. Sino por las incontables veces en que el suceso de asesinar a su ser amado se repetía constantemente en su memoria.

La escena no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo, se incrustaba en su ser, añadía toneladas de dolor al ya presente en su alma. El abrir sus ojos era un procedimiento frustrante, hacia años que no sentía la necesidad de acabar con su vida.

Ella deseaba estar a su lado así significara ir al mismo inframundo a buscarlo. Pero el miedo a que la rechazara por sus acciones era inmediato. Ya lo había perdido por dejarse controlar por la ira. Acaso habría algún modo de recuperarle... Todas las preguntas posibles hacían acto de aparición en la joven chica.

El levantarse de la cama fue una penalidad, parecía que hasta sus seres mas queridos estuviesen en su contra. El cuerpo de Robin yacía allí, frente a ella... cubierto tan solo por una delicada manta de seda. En su pecho se marcaba un gran hematoma signo del daño causado a su alma.

Sus lagrimas fluían sin parar por sus mejillas. Mientras acariciaba su rostro aun con leves esperanzas de que sus ojos se abriesen buscando curiosos la fuente de las caricias. Pero era en vano... sabia que no se abrirían... a menos que buscara la manera de traerlo de vuelta.

-. El chico ha sido arrastrado a un destino no escrito... pero su alma ha pasado por el trauma de la muerte. Si no se consigue a tiempo se le asignaran nuevos recuerdos y cuerpo. Mientras que la esencia de lo que fue este chico se asignara a un lugar que se adecue a las acciones realizadas por el en vida .- mencionaba Sashiel mientras aparecía por las espaldas de la joven bruja.

Ella sabia que debía hacer, pero acaso seria capas de regresar a Robin a su cuerpo. El alma del chico ya debía de haber sido sometida a otros estigmas y perversidades causadas por su estancia en una criatura maligna. Acaso podría purificar el espíritu lo suficiente como para regresarlo a su cuerpo.

Por primera vez sus dudas no vencían sus intenciones, sin mediar palabra con su antiguo tutor... su cuerpo había perdido su alma y caía sutilmente sobre los brazos nerviosos del octogenario.

-. NO RAVEN ESPERA, AUN NO SABES COMO REGRESAR A TU PROPIO CUERPO... NI MUCHO MENOS COMO PURIFICARLO... NO ESTAS PREPARADA... oh no esta chica siempre tan precipitada, si no voy a ayudarle su alma será atacada por el lado oscuro de su vida .-

El cuerpo de la joven chica era depositado con sutileza justo al lado de quien amaba, sus ropas eran removidas con cariño por parte de quien pudo haber sido su padre... Y su madre preparaba los escritos que serian puestos en su cuerpo entero incluido el del joven maravilla para prepararlos por el regreso de sus almas. Claro que el único inconveniente era que debían de haber guardianes custodiando que otra alma no tomara posesión del cuerpo.  
-. Sashiel debes de apresúrate a buscarlos... sino pueden quedar atrapados en el mar de almas... .- mencionaba con cierto dejo de preocupación. Pero el rostro de Sashiel mostraba incomodidad ante el hecho que acababa que descubrir.

-. Debemos de proteger los cuerpos... ninguno de los dos puede proteger uno sin descuidar el otro. Por primera vez... dejemos que Raven decida su destino. Tal ves el amor de este chico le ha salvado de su promesa absoluta. Pero por esta vez deberá librarse de sus problemas y miedos por si misma .-

A pesar de la leve frustración que sentía por no poder ayudar de una forma mas completa a su hija, ella solo se sentó en posición de loto siendo acompañada al poco tiempo por Su líder. Ambos concentraban sus energías y protegían al cuerpo de almas en pena deseosas de regresar a la vida. Y por supuesto de los típicos demonios oportunistas.

Ella solo podía ver sufrimiento, almas dolidas por haber perdido su vida, otras por haberlas desperdiciado... Y unos cuantos vendían lo que les quedaba de dignidad a demonios inferiores por no ser azotados en su camino. Sin saber que su paga era en vano.

-. Esto es horrible... acaso he sometido a Robin a este tormento... jamás... me perdonara... nunca .- Decía desilusionada mientras miraba como los Demonios parecían reconocerle algunos la miraban asqueados... tal vez los que conocían el camino que había tomado. Otros se arrodillaban temerosos de que los consumiera con su poder.

-. Acaso esto es de lo que me ha salvado Robin... .- Este era el lugar donde estaría destinada a pasar el resto de mi existencia después de haber sido utilizada por mi padre .- Y otra ves en su vida se sentía repugnada por ser quien era... -. que forma mas agradable de corresponder el gesto.- Pronuncio enfurecida -. EL ME SACO DE ESTE ASQUEROSO SITIO Y EN CAMBIO LO ENVIE AL MISMO SITIO REPUGNANTE .- Decía mientras sus emociones eran aplacadas por su frustración.

Un par extra de ojos aparecían en su frente consumiendo su chacra, y los demonios miraban emocionados como un posible alimento del mal exponía su poder tontamente... Miles de demonios deseosos de absorber esa energía se abalanzaban en contra de ella.

Pero eran quemados al solo contacto de la misma, sus gritos y sollozos contrastaban horrorosamente añadiéndose a los de las almas torturadas... Pero fue allí en medio de su afán por destruir esas criaturas que observo a su amado sentado en una roca.

Por un breve momento su sonrisa ilumino su rostro.. descendió hacia el y corrió lo mas que pudo pero a medida de que se acercaba noto algo inusual. Robin estaba vestido de blanco.

-. Robin... estas... bien... .- decía temerosa de lo que podía ocurrir... o decir el joven que yacía sentado frente a ella. Pero una pared de energía le impedía acercarse a el. Y su rostro ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella estaba justo a su lado.

-. Por favor... Robin háblame... acaso... estas furioso por haberte atacado y asesinado por error .- Decía aun a conciencia de que sus palabras podrían no haber sido escuchadas con buenos resultados.

Pero a pesar de todo no había respuesta por parte del joven chico. Este solo se limito voltear su rostro y clavar sus ojos en ella. Cosa que había causado estragos en el alma de Raven. Sus ojos no poseían iris alguno. Estaban completamente blancos... carentes de esa "vida" que antes habían poseído.

Ella sabia que el había sido sometido a muchos castigos y penalidades a causa de los demonios que pudiesen codiciar el poder del dragón que aun residía en su alma. Se abalanzo sobre el pero fue en vano. Este simplemente la expulsaba con su energía, le mostraba obvios signos de rechazo y repudio hacia ella.

Pero a pesar de todo ella no se entregaba a la derrota... continuaba a pesar de que su cuerpo recibía constantes descargas que laceraban su ser. Pero a pesar de todo ella continuaba su camino... mientras su alma mostraba serios daños. En vez de la típica sangre de color carmesí, fluía un liquido de blanco color.. muestra de que su espíritu estaba siendo desgarrado y su alma se precipitaba al exterior en pequeñas gotas.

Pero a pesar de la lamentable escena el seguía lastimándola... hasta que finalmente se detenía por completo. El cuerpo de la joven caía estrepitosamente encima de las afiladas rocas del inframundo. Cada objeto de este lugar estaba diseñado para lacerar, cortar y desgarrar a las almas impuras que luchaban contra su destino.

Ella solo contemplaba la frialdad del suelo... que comparada con lo que el chico de sus sueños le profesaba, no era mas que un agradable sitio para descansar su maltrecho cuerpo. Pero su petición no era escuchada... Un dolor indescriptible le acarreaba olas de sensaciones al verse atravesada por completo por algún objeto desconocido.

Pero al estar frente al suelo no pudo ver que le atravesaba el pecho o quien era el que le atacaba. Aunque sus temores le decían una y otra vez que allí solo había una persona. A pesar de que su razón le decía quien era el culpable, Su corazón le negaba rotundamente que ese ser fuese capas de intentar lastimarla.

Pero la amarga verdad se le atravesaba en el rostro cuando el chico maravilla se posaba justo frente a ella y tomaba su rostro con delicadeza... Sus manos estaban manchadas de un color blanquecino que iluminaba el ambiente... Que poco a poco se llenaba de Demonios hambrientos de devorar el alma herida de la joven bruja.

Se acercaban codiciosos de absorberla, de devorar toda su alma... y el joven maravilla no les impedía actuar... Les miraba sonriente, su expresión denotaba placer con el daño profesado a la chica. Raven no podía creer lo que veía... acaso esta era la venganza de un alma en pena. Acaso su amado la odiaba a tal punto que dejaría que la devorasen los demonios ávidos de poder.

Así lo pensó... y así fue... Varios demonios se cernían sobre ella mordiendo con fuerza para penetrar el espíritu y alcanzar la preciada alma. Ella sentía como varios de ellos simplemente miraban embelezados la escena... Y ella aunque quisiera no superaba el impacto de que Robin la atacase de tal forma. Deseaba salvarse... pero no estar en un mundo donde el la odiase. No lo soportaría.

Así que se resigno a morir allí tendida bajo el arma que atravesaba su pecho y los colmillos de las bestias que atravesaban su ser.

Pero algo le aterro... al levantar su rostro para mirar lo que aun no creía... Del espíritu de Robin también fluía un liquido blanquecino aunque a una escala mucho mas pequeña. Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas hechas de su propio ser. Su sagrada esencia fluía en forma de pequeñas gotas.

Ella no podía creerlo, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba una expresión cruel y fría, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas con tanto dolor que expulsaba en pequeñas dosis su propia alma, y lo peor de todo fue que varias bestias aun hambrientas se abalanzaban sobre el aferrando su dientes a su espíritu logrando que su alma fuese dispersada por todo el frió suelo del inframundo.

Esto para ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, podía soportar que destazaran su espíritu para tomar su alma... tal ves para ella eso seria un justo castigo por el sufrimiento que había hecho pasar a sus amigos y en especial, el reciente sufrimiento que había hecho pasar a su alma gemela.

De inmediato sus fuerzas dejaron de menguar en conjunto con sus heridas, Todas habían cerrado al compás de su ira, Y los demonios habían sido pulverizados Por su energía, pero extrañamente el odio no dominaba sus acciones. El par de ojos que solían aparecer en este tipo de situaciones no consumía su chacra.

Atacaba a los demonios que laceraban el espíritu de Robin... rápidamente los arrancaba de encima de el haciéndoles desaparecer en el olvido al destrozar sus cuerpos y almas.

Estaba feliz de haber evitado que sus victimas hiciesen lo mismo con su amado... pero la respuesta de este no fue agradable.

Aun con heridas de gravedad en su espíritu... derramando el alma por kilos. El se levantaba y le apuñalaba con las garras de las bestias que yacían allí en el suelo... El dolor era inmenso pero no por las heridas, sino por el acto insistente de Robin en matarla; Acaso era tan grande su rencor hacia ella.

Alzo la vista para ver directamente a su rostro y comprobar si sus ataques eran premeditados, o acaso había cometido otro error y había enviado el alma de Robin al olvido... acaso se había confundido mas en la furia... Acaso el alma que se vanagloriaba de que Raven era su pertenencia era su amado Robin en un momento de debilidad.

-. LA DUDA ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE EMPIEZA COMO ALGO PEQUEÑO MI JOVEN APRENDIZ... DEBES RECORDAR QUE LA CAUSA DE UN MAL MAYOR EMPIEZA INICIALMENTE CON UNA SIMPLE Y PEQUEÑA DUDA .-

recordaba la joven bruja las palabras de su mentor cuando pequeña, Pero sus recuerdos eran cortados de golpe, al sentir como su pecho era atravesado nuevamente pero con una menor intensidad, era obvio ahora que la herida era menos profunda, tal vez era signo de agotamiento en el.

Pero su ataque aunque menor no cesaba, seguía intentando matarla... Allí fue cuando por fin ella había decidido actuar... si Robin le odiaba por lo que había hecho no tenia mas remedio... Tal ves ya no la amaba pero si borrase los recuerdos hechos en Azarath... tal ves podría recuperar su amistad. Aun no era tarde para regresarlo a su cuerpo. Tal vez desde las sombras podía amarlo en silencio.

Le envolvió en energía que por cosas de la vida, era de un color mas claro pero aun seguía siendo de un azul de oscura tonalidad.

El camino de regreso se le hacia mucho mas largo que cuando acudía a la ayuda de Robin... tal vez por las incontables lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. Y bañaban la cúpula de energía que la apartaba del chico maravilla... quien a pesar de todo parecía aun insistente en atacarle. Todo el camino fue tormentoso, el sufrimiento de saber que pudo haber sido feliz y haberlo perdido todo le torturaban.

Al fin había terminado su estancia en el inframundo y pasaba al plano astral donde finalmente encontraría el camino a su cuerpo. Pero era detenida por una inesperada fuerza vital que le impedía moverse.

Desde allí solo podía mirar como una gran y cegadora luz comenzaba a consumir el cuerpo de Robin... y que poco a poco se expandía hasta consumir lentamente su propio cuerpo.

A pesar de lo pensado no era doloroso, o agonizante... sus heridas se restauraban... y su magia estaba recuperando poco a poco su color original. No sabia que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ahora miraba tres puertas con tres distintos colores.

La primera era roja como la sangre, La segunda era Negra como el petróleo, Ambas poseían matices de verde en sus bordes. La ultima era una mezcla de todos esos colores... y al parecer todos intentaban dominar la situación.

Su curiosidad ante el hecho no era menor que los sentimientos de nostalgia al no poder encontrar a Su amado Robin por ninguna parte. Abría la primera puerta de roja tonalidad con bordes de verdusco color para descubrir su contenido.

Era Robin... pero con un traje muy distinto, era rojo con negro... el no solía usar con frecuencia esos patrones de color en su traje sin el conocido verde y por supuesto el amarillo.

Este le miraba molesto... no mediaba palabras con ella... fue allí cuando las imágenes comenzaban a relucir en el ambiente.

Estaban en un Circo... al parecer sus padre solían trabajar allí, Las imágenes eran confusas... un sujeto, al parecer una especie de mutante con apariencia de cocodrilo aparecía en medio de las cortas escenas de tranquilidad y serenidad. Su presencia arrastraba consigo maldad, frustración y mucha ira almacenada. Este sujeto asesinaba a los padres del chico que miraba todo sin poder hacer nada.

Al poco tiempo aparecía otra presencia en el ambiente, era oscura pero a pesar de ello y de que consigo arrastraba toneladas de dolor y frustración, irradiaba igualdad y justicia. Esta apresaba a la criatura cocodrilo y tomaba como su aprendiz al aterrado huérfano. Con el pasar del tiempo este se volvió inconforme con su vida. Y mantenía un odio hacia los seres que combatía.

También pudo notar una realidad alterna donde su madre había desaparecido y su padre era un notable mafioso que intentaba redimirse de su vida. Pero que había caído en el intento, mientras el había sobrevivido del robo, tiempo después debido a un problema con una presencia que poseía su rostro dividido a la mitad, una era desfigurada y otro intacta como el mismo momento en que había nacido. Esta Le profesaba una muerte segura que fue evitada por la presencia de Oscuridad y justicia hacia su aparición en su vida cambiándolo todo radicalmente.

Desgraciadamente aunque el comienzo era disímil al primero su final se interrumpía de una forma similar al otro. E impedían ver que sucedía al final.

Pero de improviso todo se cortaba al mismo tiempo que ella recibía un fuerte golpe en el mentón. Era Robin que le atacaba sin mediar palabra alguna. Que sin esperar a que el cuerpo de la chica cayese al suelo sacaba varios petirrojos e intentaba matarle rápidamente.

-. ERES UN PELIGRO PARA EL MUNDO LO MEJOR SERA QUE MUERAS AQUÍ .- decía fríamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Pero esta vez ella estaba preparada para luchar, no quería morir allí ni mucho menos matarle... por alguna razón no deseaba luchar contra el. Sabia que era Robin... pero no su amado.

-. Porque... porque deseas hacerme daño... pensé que me amabas .- decía con su típica mirada fría para ocultar su dolor.

-. AMARTE, ERES HIJA DEL MAL, JAMAS PODRAS CAMBIAR... ESTAS HECHA PARA LA DESTRUCCION... Y YO DEBO ANIQUILARTE PARA IMPEDIR QUE ESA MALDAD FLUYA .- Decía mientras intentaba acertarle un golpe fatal.

-. SE QUE TENGO PROCEDENCIA MALIGNA PERO TU ME HAS ENSEÑADO A LUCHAR EN CONTRA DE ELLA, A CREAR MI PROPIO DESTINO, POR QUE AHORA INTENTAS ROMPER ESA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO QUE TANTAS ESPERANZAS ME HA DADO.- decía mientras esquivaba sus golpes y se preparaba para atacar cuando. El chico simplemente se había detenido. Y le miraba dándole la espalda con molestia.

-. Yo no he hecho esa promesa... YO JAMAS HARIA TAL PROMESA .- mirando el suelo mientras las imágenes que antes habían sido interrumpidas aparecían proyectadas nuevamente en el ambiente.

Era su muerte a manos de una presencia maligna que carcajeaba disfrutando cada momento. El no era al menos ese Robin... No el chico maravilla que conocía.

-. Quien eres... .- pregunto llena de curiosidad al ver como esa alma sufría por completo...

pero esa alma en pena volteaba y le miraba con furia mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en una llamarada de color negro. -. MI NOMBRE ES... NO... MI NOMBRE ERA... JASON TODD... AHORA PUEDES LLAMARME... X... RED X .- pronuncio mientras ella salía del sitio al ver que este se transformaba alguien mas.

Pero no fue necesario... ella era expulsada al mismo tiempo que el chico desaparecía por la llama negra. Estaba confundida... no sabia que ocurría... Acaso el universo estaba logrando que ella pudiese cumplir con su tan anhelado deseo... conocería la verdadera identidad de Robin... y aunque sentía curiosidad también sentía un breve dejo de dolor en su corazón.

La puerta que le tocaba ahora era de un color negro... con tonalidades verdes que resaltaban cierta complejidad de entramados.

Entro con algo de renuencia no sabia si este ser era igual de agresivo que el anterior... Pero fue totalmente distinto... fue recibida con sutileza... y serenidad.

-. Adelante mi joven bruja, no temáis creo que puedo hacerte pasar este acontecimiento mas rápido de lo que imaginas .- comento un chico muy similar a su amado Robin pero con una complexión y aura distintos.

-. Quien eres... tu acaso ... .- pregunto ella esperanzada de que su viaje hubiese terminado...

Pero las cosa no son fáciles en el mundo real... por lo que el mundo Astral no seria la excepción a la regla.

-. No mi querida joven... yo no soy el chico que amas y que deseas con toda tu alma... yo solo soy otra extensión del legado de Robin. Y he aquí mi vida... mi joven bruja .- Decía al mismo tiempo que las imágenes se proyectaban en el ambiente con la diferencia de que este joven las narraba.

-. Yo procedía de una familia normal... y vivía en una ciudad no tan normal... ciudad gótica... todo era especial en ella... sobretodo el guardián de la noche que nos protegía con ahínco, Yo era un gran fanático de este sujeto. Con el tiempo Pude unirme a sus Ordaz de ayudantes... Estaba tan extasiado por la felicidad que me agobiaba.

Pero mi madre... fue asesinada al poco tiempo... Mi vida fue muy diferente... siempre cargaba un miedo frecuente a perder a mi padre... con el tiempo abandone esta vida .- concluía con una mirada melancólica en su rostro...

-. Esto es lo mas que puedo acortar mi vida... se que debes estar ansiosa de encontrarte con tu amado, no es cierto... te comprendo y por mucho... .- decía mientras se marchaba de la sala expulsando a la atontada chica que aun no entendía del todo lo que sucedía... -. Por cierto mi nombre es Tim Drake .- pronuncio antes desaparecer.

Al final todo parecía mas claro para ella... por fin se encontraría con su amado Robin... tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno sucedería al fin el su vida.

Había atravesado la ultima puerta, pero al final esta había perdido sus colores que siempre estaban batallando por dominar la misma, ahora era tan solo una simple puerta de madera con su característico color.

El atravesarla fue difícil... no sabia si deseaba descubrir así la identidad de Robin... lo amaba y ardía en curiosidad por ese hecho. Pero deseaba ganarse ese derecho... y que el mismo le dijese todo... en un acto de amor incondicional.

Esta ves flaqueaba pero no por dudar... sino por respetar la privacidad de su amado líder. Pero el ambiente pensaba de otra forma y le arrastro hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella no deseaba estar allí... no quería descubrirlo todo así... no de esa manera... Pero esta vez no habían imágenes allí, solo yacía Robin mirándola seriamente.

-. ROBIN... ERES TU... ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESTA VES SI ERES TU .- decía confiada de que el chico situado en su frente era el ser que mas amaba en el universo .- pero su pregunta no recibía respuesta... el solo la miraba como avergonzado.

-. DIME QUIEN ERES TU RAVEN... AUN A PESAR DE TODO PARECIERA QUE TU MISMA NO TE CONOCES... QUIEN DESEAS SER TU... LA CHICA CONFUNDIDA QUE NO SABE COMO ACTUAR... O LA CHICA SEGURA DE SI MISMA QUE ME PROFESABAS SER... DIME QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD RAVEN... DIMELO... .-

Las palabras eran duras para ella... sabia la respuesta pero no deseaba decirla... tal ves perdería su amor por culpa de su respuesta.

-. AUN NO SE QUIEN SOY... TENGO TODA UNA VIDA PARA DESCUBRIRLO... PERO GRACIAS A TI... gracias a mis amigos y a toda mi familia aquí en Azarath he descubierto que jamás... que... jamás estoy sola... Aun no se en realidad quien soy yo o quien seré en un futuro, Pero se con todo mi corazón... quien o que no quiero ser... eso... al menos eso es lo único que podría decirte... por ahora... Robin .- decía con desbordante decisión que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

El solo le miraba aun con decepción en su mirada pero no por la respuesta sino por si mismo.

-. No soy digno de tu amor... por que luchas para salvarme .- proclamo el chico dándole la espalda para no observar su rostro.

-. POR QUE DICES ESO... Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa... yo te he arrastrado a este lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento... y por un momento dude de ti... pensé que me odiabas por haberte hecho esto... cuando Ese sujeto me atacaba en el inframundo pensé que todo ya no valía la pe... .-

-. EL NO TE ATACO RAVEN .- interrumpía cabizbajo el petirrojo y aunque sus palabras se cortaban al intentar salir... pronuncio en un tono bajo -. Fui yo quien te ataco y corto en ese lugar Raven .-

la sorpresa era la orden del día ya que no cesaba de aparecer, Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y caía sobre sus rodillas intentando comprender tan duras palabras.

-. Lo sabia... te he perdido... mis errores han hecho que tu ya no... ya no profeses amor por mi... y creo que lo entiendo .- decía decepcionada mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus delicados ojos... que de inmediato cubría con las palmas de sus manos. Pero el se acercaba a ella tal vez para darle ese punto final a todo.

-. Raven... Lo lamento... no quise darte esa impresión... lo siento... pero si te hubiese explicado tu lado oscuro no hubiese salido a relucir... Apuñale a esa esencia con esperanzas de que los demonios la devoraran... y dejasen a solo a esa chica... la chica temerosa que no desea salir... a la Raven que me atrae... Todo en ti me atrae... pero... por esta ves deseaba quitarte esa, oscuridad de encima... Intentaba ayudarte a superarlo. .- Se detuvo con el fin de desestresarse. Y de darle un respiro a su amada que aun no procesaba toda la información por completo.

-. Pero he fallado miserablemente, tal ves... la pude drenar por un breve lapso, pero creo que esta muy vinculada a tu ser .- decía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro... -. Pero estaba equivocado... esa no es la manera en que te amo... Te adoro por ser quien eres... yo... no debí... no debí intentar cambiarte... no... merezco tu amor, ni merezco estar a tu lado .-

por primera vez el que no tenia esperanzas era el chico maravilla... había intentado todo para ayudarla y había fallado.

Pero el abrazo recorfontante del alma de Raven hacia que toda preocupación por lo ocurrido desapareciesen instantáneamente. Y ella solo lloraba en los hombros del chico maravilla.

-. Lo siento creo que solo te causo dolor Raven... lo ... yo lo siento .- Decía en tono de decepción el joven maravilla.

Pero la chica solo miraba su rostro con ternura veía algo que desde hacia mucho ansiaba, y calmo todo dolor en el chico al juntar sus labios... al fin su ansiado beso se había concretado. -. Tantas veces había deseado que te abrieras así de esa forma... También deseaba saber que me necesitas... tanto como yo a ti... necesitaba saber que tanto me amas... necesitaba saber que tanto te amaba... y creo que con este simple beso todo queda confirmado. Ambos necesitamos la presencia el uno del otro para surgir, mejorar y eliminar nuestros lados oscuros. Ambos somos la luz que ilumina el sendero del otro, Somos almas gemelas.- le profesaba mentalmente con su enlace.

Al final todo desapareció... sus almas se separaban por un breve instante para regresar al fin a sus respectivos cuerpos que eran custodiados por dos almas caritativas.

Ellos se levantaban allí cubriendo con la pequeña manta de seda su desnudes, ambos se miraban deseando estar el uno con el otro. Pero Eran funestamente interrumpidos por Sashiel que les miraba arrepentido por una noticia que debía entregar.

-. Mis jóvenes... se que es inapropiada nuestra presencia en este lugar, pero debemos darles la desagradable noticia, de que Deben tomar una decisión muy crucial en sus vidas.-

Ambos miraban estupefactos la escena... por fin habían superado sus barreras para encontrarse con otras mas... -. Que sucede ahora Arella .- Mencionaba frustrada la joven bruja.

Pero su madre entregaba la noticia con desdén y tristeza -. Querida hija... las vidas tienen siempre diferentes direcciones... y es momento de que decidas que camino tomar .-

-. A que se refiere .- pregunto asustado el joven maravilla.

-. Deben tomar una decisión... El consejo de Azarath no esta contento con lo sucedido... y ha contactado con nosotros mientras protegíamos sus cuerpos... Y ellos en mayoría han decidido Darles una opción dividida .- Decía frustrado el Líder de Azarath... que aun a pesar de su posición no podía hacer nada si todo el consejo estuviese en su contra. Y si se opusiese a su decisión de nuevo podría haber un terrible motín, que causara otra miserable e innecesaria batalla en las tierras de Azarath.

Con tristeza de preguntar soltó la manta y desnuda se acerco a Robin quien hacia lo mismo y ambos se unían en un mutuo abrazo antes de preguntar al unísono. -. Que es lo que han decidido .-

Y fue cuando Arella intervino ante un Sashiel que estaba dispuesto a decirlo sin tapujos en su ser... por lo que le dio a entender que era mejor tratarlo con mas sutileza, y se dirigió a ellos. -. Antes que nada nosotros apoyamos su decisión sea cual sea... .- se detuvo la mujer guardando un silencio fúnebre... que interrumpía de inmediato.

-. El consejo les da dos opciones... Una de ellas es contraer matrimonio... Pero quedaran encerrados en esta dimensión hasta que el consejo lo desee... Pero solo hasta un nuevo aviso y decisión del consejo, Y el otro camino es... es... regresar a la tierra juntos... pero con la condición de que sus recuerdos serán robados por el consejo, ninguno de los dos podrá recordar su amor por el otro. Todo quedara como si nunca hubiesen venido aquí.- pronuncio adolorida la mujer.

Para ambos era una decisión fácil preferían quedarse aquí donde pudiesen conservar su amor... Pero todo les fue arrebatado por Sashiel que les miro fríamente y les mostró un portal con las consecuencias de tomar la decisión de quedarse allí sin tomar las medidas necesarias.

Ambos no podían creer lo que veían.. sus amigos estaban muriendo a manos de Slade... ya que estaban demasiado agotados por tantas luchas.

Cyborg estaba agotado y frente a Slade mientras los chicos miraban heridos de gravedad allí en el suelo justo al lado de su enemigo... Los tres lo rodeaban pero tenían demasiadas heridas en sus cuerpos como para atacar con eficacia.

-. RINDETE... NO TIENES ... ESCAPATORIA... .- Decía un moribundo Cyborg que intentaba no dejarse consumir por el cansancio que la muerte lenta le causaba.

-. NO TIENES... salida... algu... .- Pero las palabras de Starfire fueron opacadas por el ataque rápido de Slade que le pateaba con su talón.

El chico bestia había visto su oportunidad de atacarlo por lo que se había transformado en un halcón para arrebatarle el hacha pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa... Slade guardaba una Daga en su guante que salía disparada hacia el sin piedad alguna. Atravesando su pecho y haciéndole caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo pero por esta ves jamás despertaría. Y aprovechando el impulso de su ataque con una embestida con su hacha cortaba la cabeza de un Cyborg furibundo por la escena, que no supo tan siquiera reaccionar ante tal ataque. Así fue como perdía su vida ante los ojos de una atónita extraterrestre, que asustada por lo que veía gritaba desesperada antes de morir a causa del corte producido en su estomago; por causa de la puñalada que Slade le había asestado con su hacha mientras gritaba por la muerte de sus amigos.

Ella sentía como su vida se marchaba lentamente y lo único que veía era el rostro de Slade descubierto y lleno de sombras que impedían verle con claridad.

-. No mi querida jovencita... tu sufrirás mas aun que tus amigos... solo por ser el amor de mi aprendiz... .- Decía mientras tomaba el lado contrario del hacha y lo empujaba a manera de Prácticamente la punta filosa atravesaba aun mas lentamente a la chica... causándole un dolor indescriptible... Que se calmo de pronto cuando su vida simplemente se extinguió. Y Slade se consagraba líder de la ciudad con sus trofeos exhibidos en plena ciudad... los cuerpos maltratados y empalados de sus rivales y enemigos.

-. NOOOOOOOOOOOO .- Grito Raven al ver lo que sus amigos habían tenido que sufrir... ambos no podían creer que habían visto tal cosa. y con solo mirarse se sabia que no había tiempo para explicaciones... ambos miraron a sus acompañantes y les dieron a entender que tomaban la segunda opción. Y ellos a pesar de su desaprobación de la misma... comenzaban a conjurar el hechizo.

Ambos se miraron, y mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a flotar por separado y a perder sus recuerdos, ellos se profesaron por ultima ves sus votos de amor... Con un ultimo beso... pero esta vez eran sus labios y no sus almas las que plasmaban su amor por tan sencillo acto. Y dicho esto Ambos desaparecieron del Azarath. Mientras Sashiel miraba con disgusto como en sus manos flotaban los recuerdos felices de Raven y Robin. Allí destinados a estar confinados bajo el estupido consejo al que pertenecía. Lo único que pudo hacer por ellos es regresar todo al mismo día en que todo empezó.

Y por fin todo había terminado al parecer... Raven se despertaba desnuda en su cuarto... Mirándose... no sabia que había ocurrido, ni el porque de su desnudes. Solo sabia que era hora de vestirse... el equipo pronto acudiría a alguna misión y ella no podía aparecer desnuda así, pero a pesar de ese extraño inconveniente era un día como todos. El chico bestia la molestaría como siempre... leería un poco, tomaría té y admiraría a su amor platónico Robin, a pesar de todo esta ves no diría nada... ni besaría sus labios, no era ese tipo de atracción, al menos eso profesaba... sin conocer que había vivido hace poco. Ella continuaría su camino de soledad... esperando lograr algún día calmar ese dolor que le agobia el alma.

El había despertado de igual forma en su cuarto... le extrañaba despertar así... no lo comprendía... pero era ya hora de levantarse... después se pondría a pensar el porque de la situación, los titanes necesitaban su ayuda y liderato.

Ambos salían de sus habitaciones, caminaban intentando recordar... pero no sabían que... y el destino es cruel, Los dos habían colisionado en el pasillo. Sin querer un simple beso resulto de este... Ambos miraron al suelo apenados. No sabían que decir.

El se levanto e intento ayudarle... ella solo tocaba sus labios tratando de creer que ese beso fue real... pero sabia que solo fue un accidente... por lo que se dejo de ilusiones. Acepto su ayuda y ambos quedaron allí juntos por un breve momento, antes ser interrumpidos por tres escandalosos jóvenes que deseaban pasar un rato entre amigos.

Al final todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... al menos eso era lo que ellos creían e ignoraban también. De las cenizas surgía un maltrecho sujeto que miraba la azotea donde todo había sucedido.

-. Maldición Arkanos esta muerto... mis planes están arruinados... al menos por ahora... es solo un retraso improvisto, Por ahora, yo Solo debo crecer mucho mas... 4 años... Solo con eso me bastara para crecer e ir por ustedes, Joya y Dragón de Manatarea. Muy pronto conocerán el poder de Un verdadero demonio del Hielo. MUY PRONTO CONOCERAN EL PODER DE ULRICH, SE LOS JURO .- exclamo con furia al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire... a medida de que sus carcajadas se alejaban en dirección a su conocido escondite donde haría crecer su poder hasta el momento adecuado.

THE END

**_Aqui dejo comentarios sobre los reviews... ademas de los agradecimientos he._**

**_Lilith091: Pues muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review solo con eso me contento ya que al menosse que le agrada la historia a otraspersonas. Y espero que alguno de los dos finales que aqui publico te agrade. _**

**_AGUS Y MOONY, RAVEN YOUKAI : Les extrañe en los reviews del chap 4 ya que no he visto que esten por alli y si estan disculpen que no les halla respondido directamentepor aqui es que nohe revisado a la perfeccion los comentarios. Igualmente deseo que les agrade alguno de los finales que aqui publico he. _**

**_Miko Raven Tonks: Es la primera ves que te veo con ese nick, la verdad espero que te agrade mucho lo que aqui he escrito sip. Lo he hecho con esmero y he tratado de que los finales no sean tan predecibles... no se si lo he logrado pero espero que les agrade al menos no ( comentario para todos ). _**

**_Ishii Shen Ling: Creo que lo he escrito Bien no, Gracias por decir que esta lindo he... Pues si siempre me ha parecido algo extraño que Raven no halla tenido pretendientes en Azarath por lo que coloque esa idea en accion. Espero que te agrade alguno de los finales si. _**

**_Mika: Pues gracias por la alabanza pero bueeno no soy tan bueno que digamos ademas de que pues simplemente solo publico cosas que por lo general siento y traspaso a lo que escribo. Ademas de que tambien agrego el como veo "seria" una relacion entre estos dos. Que la verdad son mi pareja favorita. _**

**_Naruto Hikari De Hyrule: Wow man a tu nombre tiene 3 series distintas en si... Felicidades, y pues gracias por darme un review por cada capitulo analisandolo y expresando lo que te parecio, la verdad me siento honrado con que te agrade. Y pues Gracias tambien por el consejo pero por lo general soy muy firme en lo que escribo y cuando les doy fin alli queda. Pero al final del segundo Final les dare una grata sorpresa a quienes lean los comentarios del escritor si. Y si muchas veces cuando besas eso te puede llevar a otro tipo de acto. El beso es el camino que se toma para la montaña del amor XD. Que cursi sono eso..._**

**_Harly Grace: Ante todo... pues aun no he podido leer tu historia, pero por los pocos fics que he podido leer todos se sienten muy honrados por tu review asi que asumo que eres una de las grandesas de la pagina, Y me agrada mucho que gastes un poco de tu tiempo aqui leyendo lo que escribo, y Wow en serio he logrado hacerte llorar, eso simplemente hace que me emocione el haberlo escrito por lo menos le he llegado a lo profundo del corazon a alguien con lo que escribo. MUCHAS GRACIAS EL CAPITULO FINAL 5.2 LO TERMINE POR QUE TU REVIEW ME DIO ANIMOS DE TERMINARLO. ( por cierto soy chico no chica, lo digo por que has colocado Escritora en tu review )._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER GASTADO UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA. SE QUE NO SON MIS FANATICOS NI NADA, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE COMPARTAN MI AMOR POR LA PAREJA DE RAVxROB Y LOS ROMANCES CON TRAGEDIA QUE EN LO PERSONAL SON MIS PREFERIDOS XD SOY UN CHICO LLORON POR ASI DECIRLO XD. ESPERO LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO ALTERNO. _**

****

****


	6. Chapter 52

**_Bueno aqui si se acaba de verdad Dark Feelings asi que espero les agrade leer el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que me ha costado tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo. _**

**_I dont Own Teen Titans_**

Capitulo 5 . 2 - 2  
Hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
( El otro camino )

Habíamos regresado del otro mundo juntos, por fin ambos comprendíamos que nuestro amor no era algo pasajero, no era una mera atracción física involuntaria. Nos amábamos... nuestro ser era la parte complementaria del otro. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Al final pudimos regresar con tranquilidad a ser nosotros mismos... todo había cambiado para mejor... al menos eso creíamos. La incomodidad de despertar con espectadores mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos se erguían lentamente de su letargo, era algo extraño.

Ellos comprendían la incomodidad que sentíamos al solo estar a unos simples centímetros de cercanía, mientras nuestros cuerpos eran tan solo cubiertos por un breve trozo de tela, Pero a pesar de todo la felicidad es tan solo esporádica en nuestras vidas. Allí nos informaron sobre la dura realidad en la tierra.

Ambos no podíamos creer lo que sucedía... nuestra ausencia había causado estragos en la misma tierra... habíamos perdido a los titanes del este mientras que nuestros amigos luchaban con rencor y perdían ante un perverso enemigo.

-. Noo... eso no puede ocurrir... como podemos evitarlo... .- mencionaba irradiando tristeza la joven bruja. Pero el brazo de su amado se posaba en su hombro en señal de que el estaba allí presente y de que no debía enfrentar esa situación sola.

Mas la mirada triste de Sashiel era algo que les despertaba muchas inquietudes... por que miraba todo así... siempre con algo de tristeza en su ser... muchos decían que percibía el futuro de las cosas. Pero debido a su condición de líder le estaba prohibido revelar lo que veía.

-. Hay algo malo en esta situación... lo se, pero si no nos apuramos nuestros amigos van a morir a manos de Slade. .- decían la pareja de amantes que hablaban al unísono gracias a su poder mental.

Los dos adultos miraban tal escena con dulzura... al parecer ambos estaban unidos por completo... en Azarath eso era la señal de estar listos para unirse en matrimonio, Pero en ese momento las cosas no estaban para mejorar, ya que debían concentrarse en regresar a estas dos almas en el tiempo.

-. Raven... sabes el riesgo de esa maniobra... aun así estas dispuesta a correrlo... Sabes que las conse .-  
-. Ambos conocemos las consecuencias... pero primero necesitamos privacidad para concretar el acto que tanto hemos anhelado desde hace tiempo... Sabemos que nuestros amigos morirán mientras nos tomamos ese tiempo pero al menos deseamos... estar juntos antes de regresar en el tiempo y hacer lo que debamos hacer .- decían los dos juntando sus manos en una sola.

Los ancianos comprendían la situación... además Sashiel deseaba revisar la escena donde había ocurrido la muerte de Arkanos... ya que debía dar al consejo una buena excusa por el deceso de su sucesor al trono de Azarath.

Ambos se marchaban mientras que ellos simplemente se miraban fijamente el uno al otro... querían estar seguros de que lo que estaban por hacer era con el consentimiento de su ser amado. Allí fue como simplemente todo se sello en un simple beso que dejo fluir lo demás. Finalmente Raven envolvía la habitación en su energía oscura dando así la privacidad que tanto deseaba la joven pareja.

Habían pasado un par de horas... los dos salían confiados de que la decisión que tomarían era la acertada, estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que acababan de hacer... Mas no solo eso ambos estaban ya vestidos con las prendas oficiales de Compromiso de Azarath dando a conocer a todo el mundo que son una pareja.

Ambos parecían estar rojos por el simple acto de recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mas el nerviosismo de lo que estaban por hacer era algo que les avergonzaba un poco, pero era algo de lo que obviamente jamás se arrepentirían.

Entraban en una sala adornada con guirnaldas de color púrpura, que retozaban en conjunto con el viento, Allí el pueblo estaba esperando orgullosos de la decisión que había tomado la pareja mas popular del momento en Azarath. Muchos simplemente cedían ante la presión y derramaban lagrimas conmovidos por la escena. En medio de todos ellos había un pequeño pasillo recubierto con una alfombra de blancuzco color con encajes púrpura, y como regalo esta estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas negras esparcidos por todo el lugar... Era el mayor símbolo de honor entre las parejas, ya que las flores era la manera en como la tierra demostraba su amor por la vida y la prosperidad.

Los dos recorrieron orgullosos los pasillos... caminaban con lentitud aun a pesar de que en ese justo instante sentían como sus amigos eran asesinados uno por uno... por lo que a pesar de que sentían su sufrimiento y dolor, querían terminar de recorrer ese pasillo y por fin contraer matrimonio.

Sashiel miraba aun triste la escena... pero estaba orgulloso de que su pequeña Raven fuera lo suficientemente digna de estar allí donde estaba... no era su hija pero la amaba como tal. Mientras que Arella miraba llorosa que su descendiente había logrado lo que mas deseaba... y que no importase el final que Sashiel temía ocurriese, ella solo deseaba que su hija quien ha sufrido toda su vida gozara de la felicidad que le proporcionaba ese joven.

Al final ambos Aceptaban con gozo en sus corazones... y eran ante toda la dimensión de la magia, una pareja inquebrantable que estaba unida por el poder de Azarath, Ambos simplemente solo estaban llenos de gozo... pero sus rostros mostraban seriedad, sus amigos habían muerto mientras ellos celebraban su ansiada unión; Pero Sashiel solo les avisaba que obtendrían 3 días de libertad mientras el hechizo de modificación del tiempo y el espacio estaba listo. Era algo poderoso y de sumo peligro, pero gracias al Demonio de Hielo que habían podido capturar en la terraza donde había muerto Arkanos ya no habría nada que lo interrumpiese. Y el dragón simplemente permanecería aplacado en el alma de Robin, olvidado ya que solo eran vestigios de cuando este habito en su ser. Pero con la suficiente magia podrían ser activados nuevamente.

Ella se veía hermosa sobre la cama... mientras el simplemente retozaba a su alrededor, ambos ya conocían hasta el mas mínimo detalle del cuerpo de su pareja. Pero Solo había algo que les hacia falta... un solo secreto que el aun se reservaba para si mismo... pero que por fin era la hora adecuada para revelárselo a uno de sus compañeros; y quien mejor que la mujer a quien ama.

-. Mi nombre es... Dick Grayson... nací en ciudad gótica en una familia normal que solía actuar en un pequeño circo a las afueras del lugar... Solíamos ser una familia sencilla pero feliz. No necesitábamos de grandes cosas materiales mientras nos tuviésemos a nosotros mismos. .- comentaba con una breve sonrisa en su rostro... que se apagaba a medida de que continuaba la historia.

-. Hasta que un día... un gangster de la zona llego... quería que el circo pagase tributo por protección, El dueño se negó... no éramos el tipo de personas de las cueles apoyase el crimen... Pero este no soportaría que alguien se negase a estar bajo sus garras... por lo que sabotearon los columpios donde trabajaban mis padres... y bueno... el resto... lo conoces raven .- decía mientras sus ojos simplemente se humedecían por los recuerdos que le acosaban.

Ella no deseaba verlo triste... pero por primera vez seria ella quien consolaría el dolor que agobiaba su alma... seria ella quien acariciaría su rostro y eliminaría sus lagrimas con sutiles caricias. Fue allí como simplemente ambos se habían quedado en esa condición por un largo rato... no siempre el intimo acto del sexo era lo que unía a una pareja... Simplemente el tomarse el tiempo de compartir el dolor del otro y difuminarlo con cariño era suficiente para ellos. Y fue así como ambos quedaron unidos por un calido abrazo mientras sus cuerpos desnudos dormían satisfechos de su decisión.

Los 3 días pasaron como simples horas para la joven pareja... en ese breve espacio habían compartido todo... desde sus cuerpos hasta sus almas, realmente se habían convertido en una sola esencia que se dividía en dos entidades. Era una dicha, a pesar de tanto dolor que consumía sus almas por la perdida de sus amigos, pero era hora de que ambos fuesen hacia el lugar donde el hechizo solo les esperaba a ellos dos para terminar su función.

En tal sitio Sashiel esperaba nervioso y triste por la decisión que habían tomado sus jóvenes acompañantes. Arella no comprendía cual era la razón por el semblante de su amigo. Acaso tan nefasto seria su visión del futuro... o acaso de alguna forma como padrastro sentía nostalgia por el matrimonio de quien fuese su casi hija... o quien sabe tal ves estaba enamorado de Raven... muchas cosas hacían que ella se cuestionase las razones de su tristeza.

Pero mientras tanto solo observaba como el miraba a ambos jóvenes dirigirse a ellos con rapidez... atrás de ellos se encontraba un gran pentagrama con signos de tener magia de todo los tipos en el, Desde magia de curación, y recarga de energías, como extractores de almas y muchas otras cosas... que complementaban tan complicado hechizo. Ella sabia que tenia un riesgo que jamás se había mencionado ya que es un hechizo prohibido en los terrenos de Azarath. El largo plazo no solo requería permisologia del consejo y residentes de Azarath, Sino que también tomaba mucho tiempo el armar adecuadamente cada pentagrama de pequeño poder que conformaban a su vez uno mas elaborado y de mayor tamaño.

Al llegar ella se abalanzo sobre su madre, y le otorgo un suave abrazo... acción que por lo general no era típica de ella, Arella correspondía el gesto con gusto... pero la acción solo provocaba un amargo sentimiento de preocupación en ella. No sabia por que pero igual lo causaba.

Ella estaba extasiada... jovial era una visión extraña pero hermosa... su sonrisa se extendía de mejilla a mejilla. Y a pesar de todo algo le incomodaba, Así fue como ella vio que Sashiel se acerco a ella y le otorgo un largo abrazo que su hija correspondía con gusto. Mientras que Robin se acercaba a la nerviosa madre otorgándole un inesperado abrazo.

Ella no esperaba tal acción pero, se sentía complacida y por alguna razón el vaciaba sus frustraciones, ya entendía el porque Raven lo escogía como su pareja... de alguna manera era un chico que comprendía las situaciones con rapidez y actuaba de corazón. Así fue como después de calmar a su nerviosa suegra el se separa con lentitud y estiraba un abrazo para Sashiel que también extendía correspondiendo sus abrazos. Al final de todo ellos simplemente se encontraron el uno al otro se miraron fijamente y pronunciaron para ellos mismos.

-. Sin arrepentimientos .- esto pronunciaron a medida de que se tomaban de las manos y entraban en el gran pentagrama en el suelo. Fue allí cuando ambos se vieron envueltos en una especie de Flama mágica que colocaba sus cuerpos de un color azul claro. Allí ambos cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en un momento en especifico.

Fue así como aparecían en una antigua cueva donde reposaba el cuerpo inanimado de una guerrera titán. El brillo de la esencia liberaba de su letargo a la chica que caía suavemente en el suelo movida por la energía de sus almas. Allí la dejaron descansar mientras ella solo abría sus ojos y murmuraba... un doloroso... -. No lo hagan... por favor .- antes de caer victima del agotamiento que aun agobiaba su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo los titanes del este estaban siendo golpeados hasta el punto de casi matarlos, y los androides se acercaban con ánimos de acertar a capturarlos para después detonar según los deseos de su amo y creador.

-. Estamos siendo aplastados por ellos... este... es ... el fin .- exclamo Aqualad con una herida profunda en su pecho.

-. No... podemos... seguir... .- recalcaban los pequeños mas y menos mientras sus cuerpos eran arrastrados lejos del otro.

Fue así como simplemente Su compañero con cualidades de arquero y su líder estaban cayendo en la inconciencia. Siendo el primero en ceder ante el cansancio y ambas piernas rotas. Ella solo miraba a sus amigos caer por tantos ataques simultáneos, su boca sangraba sin control muestra de que poseía una grave hemorragia interna que provocaba que sangrara sin detenerse.

Y fue allí cuando la vida parecía írsele de las manos, que una agradable luz... tibia como el sol matutino tocaba su cuerpo curándola... protegiéndola. Esta se dividía en dos partes y destrozaba a todas las criaturas mecánicas dejándolos a ellos solos allí con heridas leves al menos.

Ellos no habían podido verles en sus cuerpos... pero comprendían que eran sus antiguos camaradas. Por lo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros... y comenzaban la larga travesía hasta donde el transmisor de los titanes originales entregaba dos posiciones, ambas dentro de la misma montaña, una mostraba el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de una vieja amiga y a pocos metros de allí algo desconocido, posiblemente la guarida de su enemigo, que descaradamente se refugiaba en su antiguo sitio de defunción; en ese sitio Cyborg caía herido de gravedad por la gigantesca hacha del mar de fuego que poseía Slade.

Quien miraba como los titanes se retorcían de dolor por las cortadas que había aplicado en sus cuerpos, que de regalo no solo los cortaba sino que les quemaba con el fuego infernal que esta aun poseía... Así fue como los tres aun con espíritu de lucha se irguieron con las pocas fuerzas que les restaban para dar sus últimos golpes.

El no espero para lanzar su ultima embestida para cuando una esfera de energía azulada le congelaba en seco y comenzaba a transformar su cuerpo en pequeños copos de luz que se difuminaban en todo el lugar. El trío miraba la escena asombrado... a pesar de la brusquedad de la escena cada copo que tocaba la tierra se dejaba flotando a tan solo escasos centímetros de la tierra jugueteando como pequeñas luciérnagas.

Ellos miraban como la energía se acercaba a ellos, y temerosos por su vida intentaron huir pero las energías fallaban... al parecer esta vez seria su fin, pero no fue así esta se volvía a dividir en dos y comenzaba a curarles lentamente.

-. No tienen intenciones de dañarnos... .- pronuncio Starfire quien parecía reconocer la silueta de su amado joven comenzar a tomar forma física.

El joven Bestia miraba como La silueta de su camarada Raven tomaba igual de lentamente su forma normal... y curaba rápidamente sus heridas... el solo pudo asentir tal acción intentando cernirse a ella con un abrazo, pero fue rechazado bruscamente por la silueta de Robin quien le aventó fuertemente lejos de Raven.

Igual fue la reacción de Raven cuando Starfire saltaba llorosa a lo que serian los brazos de Robin que estaba apartando al chico bestia de Raven. Ambos chicos miraban con los ojos vidriosos tanto por la emoción de verlos como por la sorpresa de ser atacados por sus amigos.

Por lo que Cyborg se ponía alerta con sus armas cuando ambas esencias se acercaron a el -. ESTOS NO SON ROBIN Y RAVEN SON ALGO EXTRAÑO ATAQUEN... .- mas sus palabras de liderazgo eran interrumpidas por las voces fusionadas de sus camaradas.

-. Lamentamos atacarlos de tal forma... pero... no deben de tocarnos... o sufrirán el mismo destino de Slade .- comentaban al mismo tiempo que señalaban los pequeños puntos de luz que revoloteaban por todo el sitio.

Los chicos observaban como sus heridas graves eran curadas al mismo tiempo que sus camaradas del este regresaban con alguien mas en sus brazos... Era Terra que estaba por fin curada de su estado de congelamiento. La cueva se iluminaba con la presencia de ambas esencias que se acercaban la una a la otra tomándose de la mano, acción que causaba dolor en el corazón de Starfire que no lograba entender la situación. Ellos se acercaban a la escena mientras que Aqualad comprendiendo todo rápidamente ya que había visto con anterioridad ese tipo de acciones en su mítica Atlántida. Sujetaba el hombro de la afligida Starfire. Que en vista de su acción le abrazaba con fuerza casi partiéndole por la mitad.

Fue allí cuando ellos miraron a sus amigos esperando a que su fulgor terminase... pero no cesaba... y su inquietud aumentaba.

-. Robin... viejo por que no regresan a la normalidad... .- decía chico bestia mientras sujetaba el agotado cuerpo de su amada.

-. Si... estoy ansiosa de que regreses a mi lado... he estado expectante por tu regreso... ahora por favor... regresen a la normalidad queridos amigos .- decía Starfire mientras aun apretaba sutilmente la mano de Aqualad ya que su corazón tenia un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto sus cuerpos en Azarath estaban aun envueltos en el pentagrama y su flama mágica, mientras Arella se angustiada por el tiempo que tardaban en regresar.

-. Sashiel... por favor... ayúdalos... creo que están en problemas... .- comento asustada mientras veía a Sashiel cerrar el pentagrama rápidamente.

-. PERO QUE HACES SASHIEL... NO .- exclamo aterrada ante la escena... que estaba presenciando.

-. Que no entiendes que ellos se han marchado para siempre, sus calidos abrazos fueron una despedida .- comento lloroso el octogenario.

Mientras que en la cueva los chicos estaban expectantes por el regresar de sus amigos... y fue cuando el verdadero dolor llego a ellos, con la respuesta que les otorgaban. Curiosamente comentaban las mismas frases que Sashiel expresaba a en diferentes palabras a su compañera.

-. Amigos... esto que ven aquí es la fusión de nuestras almas... que se han proyectado a través del tiempo y el espacio en esta forma, gracias a la ayuda de un poderoso hechizo. Pero... a pesar de que lo deseamos... nuestras almas han sido expulsadas de forma permanente de nuestros cuerpos. .-

-. Que quieren decir con eso... .- pronunciaban Chico bestia, Starfire y mas y menos que no podían comprender a la perfección las palabras de sus amigos.

Mientras que en otro sitio Sashiel explicaba a su compañera la situación... mientras cerraba por completo y dejaba que los cuerpos de sus ahora oficialmente protegidos, se desplomasen en el suelo. Todo con precisión quirúrgica entre los dos jóvenes y el anciano. Ambos explicaban a sus respectivos acompañantes la situación en sus propias palabras. Mientras hablaba Sashiel hacia que los cuerpos se convirtiesen en polvo de estrellas que iluminaran la noche.

-. Sus almas han sido proyectadas a través del espacio y tiempo a otra época... pero por desgracia este solo funciona como un transmisor. Además de otorgar fuerzas para modificar el tiempo. Otorga una gran fuerza agresiva debe ser sellada de inmediato o causara mas estragos en el tiempo. .- comento Sashiel mientras miraba como el cielo se llenaba de estrellas en ese doloroso momento.

Fue así como el tiempo paso y Starfire se desplomaba al escuchar que sus amigos estaban juntos como pareja... y que para colmo estaban casados... Claro que omitiendo los momentos íntimos, aunque era algo que no es muy difícil de imaginar para sus amigos... Pero Starfire no aceptaba que perdía así de fácil a quien ella creía amar. No se rendiría... y por eso se arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas a el con intenciones de traerlo de vuelta.

Pero de igual forma Raven la rechazo violentamente con su energía, alejándola de que tocase la metería bruta de sus almas fusionadas.

-. ESTAS LOCA ACASO QUIERES MORIR... .- exclamaba Raven al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco con Robin en sus brazos.

-. TE ODIO... ME HAS ROBADO LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE HE TENIDO EN ESTE PLANETA... COMO PUDISTE HACERMELO... ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA... MI COMPAÑERA... MI HERMANA .- exclamo llorosa Starfire mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de un comprensivo Aqualad.

Fue allí cuando ambos confesaron lo que sentían... en una sola vos

-. Ambos sabemos que las disculpas no son suficientes para decir cuanto lo lamentamos starfire... ambos hemos cometido los mismos errores. Y no hay nada y que podamos hacer para evitarlo... solo podemos decir... una sola cosa... amamos a nuestros amigos... a tal extremo que hemos sacrificado nuestras vidas por regresar en el tiempo y salvar la de ustedes...

... Es ahora que elegimos el estar sellados para siempre en esta hermosa flor de dulce olor y bello color... que florecerá cada noche de luna llena... y esparcirá paz a quien se encuentre cerca de ella, al igual que mantendremos sellada la esencia de Slade en esas pequeñas gotas de luz flotante. No les pedimos que nos perdonen por hacerlos sufrir de esta manera...

... Pero si, Queremos al menos retribuirle todo... y les prometemos... que... les cuidaremos eternamente... hasta el día en que podamos encontrarnos en el mas allá... Por favor vivan por nosotros, amen por nosotros... al igual que nosotros encontramos ese ser único... ustedes lo harán... pero podrán disfrutar cada momento como si fuese el ultimo... solo deben recordar... que hay alguien... que siempre les observara desde el otro lado .-

Todos comprendían las palabras por mas duras que fuesen... igual que Starfire tenia que soportar el hecho de que ellos sacrificaron algo mas grande para protegerlos a ellos. Al menos ella cumpliría su promesa, viviría y amaría por ellos. Aqualad le ayudaba a levantarse recibiendo un calido abrazo de ella, que al voltearse logro observar por ultima vez a la feliz pareja antes de que esta se transformarse en una sola entidad y desaparecer en la tierra. Que al poco tiempo comienza a brotar de flores de color violeta y manchas de rojo. Así sus amigos se habrían marchado para siempre.

-.Al menos sacrificando nuestras vidas... pudimos salvar las de ustedes... queridos amigos.- Fue el ultimo comentario... de ambos antes de extinguirse sus vidas.

Fue así como todos los titanes se marcharon con el dolor en sus corazones... Habían recuperado sus vidas y librado al mundo de un terrible enemigo. Pero perdido a un par de buenos amigos que a pesar de los daños hechos, los arreglaron entregando sus propias vidas.

Así fue como han pasado 24 años desde aquel momento...

Los chicos habían crecido y los titanes dejaron atrás su liga a otros jóvenes y comenzaron a formar parte de la liga de la Justicia. Y cada aniversario los antiguos y nuevos titanes regresan a conmemorar el sacrificio de sus amigos.

Así fue como de las sombras aparecían Una mujer de suave tez, ojos verdes y cabello rojizo recogido con un broche en forma de rosa. A su lado su esposo miraba respetuoso el lugar... Al mismo tiempo que miraba constantemente a su espalda en espera de sus hijos...

-. Star, crees que los chicos lleguen a tiempo .- Pronuncio el joven de negro cabello y de azul traje...

-. Querido Aqualad... sabes bien que nuestros hijos están justo detrás de nosotros... Spark, Bolt y shock pronto llegaran a este sitio... Todos tienen trabajo en las torres Este, Oeste Y por supuesto nuestra hermosa Hija Spark esta desde hace mucho aquí. Y si no me crees miradla alli junto a nuestros demas amigos .- decía con tono alegre la extraterrestre al mismo tiempo que pensaba -. Robin... Raven como les prometí... he vivido y amado por ustedes... su sacrificio jamás fue en vano .-

El levantaba su vista para mirar que alli se encontraban todos sus antiguos camaradas, Las cosas iban bien con algunos y no tan bien con otros pero todos estaban alegres con su vida.

Cyborg habia creado un amorío con Bumblebee pero por problemas de relación habían terminado de jóvenes... Posteriormente El se caso con Jinx quien por obvias razones no se presentaba muy a menudo en esta conmemoración.

Bumblebee habia creado una relación fuerte con Speedy quien a pesar de todo poseía un gran corazón al igual que un fuerte instinto paternal. Y sobre protector con sus hijos.

Mas y menos habían crecido mucho y eran los únicos sin contraer matrimonio... al parecer nadie conoce las parejas oficiales de estos chicos, solo sabemos que las chicas hablan Español. Eso es lo único que me comentaban al preguntarles.

Chico Bestia y Terra habían mantenido su relación tan fresca como siempre... a pesar de todo ellos fueron la pareja mas exitosa poseyendo 4 hermosas hijas todas ellas miembros de los titanes y alguna de ella líder de los nuevos titanes.

Todos unidos se concentraban en sus plegarias para recordar aquello que jamás debe ser olvidado. Aquellos que les brindaron otra oportunidad.

Al final todos se marcharon del lugar, depositando en el sitio sus deseos y sueños... para aquellos que lo dieron todo.

Mientras tanto una luciérnaga revoloteaba dulcemente al lado de una Flor violeta con manchas rojas... Fue así como la pareja de amantes... observaba desde el otro lado a quienes con orgullo podían llamar. Amigos... Mas al final... su amor durara aun cuando la muerte les separe.

THE END.

**_Pues lamento decirles que ahora si en verdad se ha acabado Dark Feelings y pues de aqui no continuare la historia. Al menos esta._**

**_Pero para los que leyeron el primer final sabran que he dejado un agujero muy grande al final verdad, Pues eso es muy simple, Dark Feelings Termina aqui, Y pues continua Otra historia con ellos mas crecidos Osea NightWing Y Raven, claro que con un ya conocido villano. Pero eso no es otro capitulo sino mas bien otra historia aparte, que continua en cierto modo con la trama de esta. No revelare mas que su existencia en fase de Proyecto en mi computadora y su nombre que ojala logren ver pronto en la lista de _**

**_NightWalkers... espero les agrade tanto como les ha agradado esta... _**

**_JA NE Y GRACIAS POR HABER GASTADO UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA. _**


	7. Informe

Informo que publicare el primer capitulo de Nightwalkers, como una prueba para ver si aun la historia esta con lectores claro.

Búsquenla pronto en la sección de Teen titans Español.

Atentamente ShiroWolfmank


End file.
